


Jumin and My MC

by Jenann9923



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenann9923/pseuds/Jenann9923





	1. Chapter 1

It has been about 6 months since my first RFA Party. Jumin and I have been married for 6 months also. These have been the happiest 6 months of my life. We have had our share of issues to overcome. The main issue being the fact that we got married after only knowing each other for less than 2 weeks. 

I am currently waiting for Jumin to come home from work. He has tried so hard to come home at normal times, but being co-chairman of a major company isn't exactly easy. His father, the other chairman doesn't always keep their business during normal business hours. He often schedules meetings later at night and then at the last minute asks Jumin to cover for him. Tonight is one of those nights.

I'm sitting in our living room trying to read a book but Elizabeth the 3rd isn't exactly letting me. She misses her daddy too. Elizabeth the 3rd is Jumin's cat. Well, now my cat too, I guess. She keeps climbing in my lap and laying on my book. I put her down next to me and not even 5 minutes later she is back in my lap. I look at the clock again 10pm. I guess I'll log into the RFA and see if any one is on. 

MC has entered the chat  
Zen~ hello MC  
Seven~ uh oh. If your on here this late then that means your husband isnt home  
Zen~ good job moron make her feel worse  
MC~ I'm okay I was just getting bored  
Seven~ if I was you and bored I would play with my love Elle  
Jumin Han has entered the chat  
Jumin~ it's Elizabeth the 3rd  
Jumin~ hello my Queen  
MC~ hello Jumin  
Zen~ wow you two are so formal  
Jumin~ only in public  
MC~ I take it your finally on your way home then if your on here  
Jumin~ I picked up my phone to call you, but it said you were active so I decided to see what was going on. And yes my Queen, I'm on my way home  
Seven~ if I had a beautiful wife like MC and an Elly cat I wouldn't ever leave home  
MC~ if you ever left home you might find a wife and go to the animal shelter and adopt a cat  
Jumin~ as usual my lovely wife is right. Go adopt a cat and quit obsessing over our Elizabeth the 3rd  
Seven~ I leave my house. And Vanderwood would freak out and quit if I adopted a cat  
Jumin~ I'm close to home so I'll see you momentarily my Queen  
Jumin has left the chat  
Zen~ bye MC have a good night  
MC~ good bye guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow  
MC has left the chat

 

I set my phone down and wait for my husband to come in the door. The door opens and there he is. He stops inside the doorway and just looks at me. I stand up and walk over to him. He closes the door and walks over to meet me. 

He gently pulls my body flush with his and gives me a big kiss. "I'm so glad you didn't go to sleep before I got home. Have you eaten dinner?" He asks me. "Yes, I did. I wasn't sure if you would be hungry so I had the maid leave a cold tray in the fridge for you" I tell him. 

He drops to his knees in front of me. He places his hands on my belly and kisses it. "Hello in there. It's your Daddy. I missed you and Mommy today. I love you little one." 

We just found out a week ago that I am 2 months pregnant. We haven't told any one yet. We want to keep my pregnancy a secret for as long as we can. 

"Aww Daddy we missed you too", I tell him running my fingers through his hair. He stands back up. "I'm going to shower" he tells me. "Please be ready in our room in 30 minutes." I feel my heart pound. That carnal look in his eyes tells me everything. "Yes Master" I sofly tell him lowering my gaze. He kisses me on my forehead and exits the room. 

Here is something else no one knows about my husband. When his life gets out of his control, he has a way of getting it back. He controls me. He isn't abusive. He just likes to control every thing about me in our bedroom. It doesn't happen often. Maybe only once or twice a week. Once we have sex, he's back to being my kind caring husband again.

It happened shortly after our marriage. It was his first week back to work. His father had scheduled an important meeting and his current girlfriend made him change his plans. He told Jumin to go to the meeting instead. Jumin was upset because we had special plans for that evening. 

I told him that it was okay just to go and do the meeting. He reluctantly went promising to make it up to me. After he got home I could tell he was upset. He had been drinking, more so than usual. He was complaining about his control being taken away. I asked him if there was any thing I could do to make him feel better.

He looked me in the eyes and told me that the only way he could feel like he got his control back was to control someone else. I looked at him and told him that he could control me if he wanted to. His stormy eyes looked deep into mine, seeing if I would change my mind. 

He told me to stay there. He went into the bedroom and called for me. I went into our room and he pointed to the bed. "Put these on and wait for me. Kneel at the foot of the bed and wait for my instructions" he told me. "Yes, Jumin" I answered him. "No when I am like this I want you to address me as Master" he told me. "Yes Master" I corrected myself. "Good" he said leaving the room. 

It turned out to be a simple way for him to feel in charge of his own life again. It was quite a memorial night. All I had to do was follow his directions and I was granted the most pleasure I had ever felt before. After we had sex, he was directly back to being my loving husband.  

I quickly head into our room and grab the clothes on the bed. A baby blue lace thong and matching lace bra. I quickly put them on and patiently wait for Jumin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jumin's point of view

I hear her come into our room and get ready. I still cannot believe that she has helped me find a way to get rid of these feelings. I have to speak with my father and try to make him understand that he can't keep doing this. We are having a baby. I can't keep dropping every thing and run to fix his problems. 

If this keeps up I'm going to miss my child growing up. MC is so kind and understanding, but the moment I miss something important that's going to end. I can't bear to see pain and disappointment on her beautiful face. 

I go down the hall to the spare bedroom and head to the closet. This is where I keep all of our toys. There are blindfolds, all types of handcuffs, feathers, furry gloves, floggers, and any thing else to bring her pleasure. There is nothing in here that could hurt her. When I get like this I only want to make her feel good.

I figured out that the only way for me to feel in control again is to take her choices away. I make it so she can't see. I make it so she doesn't have to decide how to please me. I make it so she only feels. I grab a few items and head into our room. I don't want to keep my Queen waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin's point of view

I walk into our room and see MC kneeling at the foot of the bed wearing the underwear I picked out for her. I walk over to the closet and grab out the pillow I bought for her. It has a hole in the center of it so she can place her belly in it and lay on her stomach with out hurting the baby. 

I place it in the center of our bed. I turn to her and hold my hand out. She quickly grasps it and rises from the floor. I step back and admire her body. She hasn't started to show yet, but her breasts barely fit in the bra. I walk back over to her and tilt her head up for my kiss. I slip my tongue into her warm mouth and kiss her passionately. She keeps her hands down at her sides. I see them tremble, I know she wants to put them around me. I break the kiss. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra. I kneel down and slowly pull the thong from her body. "On the bed" I tell her. 

I help her get situated on the special pillow. She looks at me waiting for my next instructions. I go to my drawer and grab 4 of my ties out. I gently tie her feet to the posts of the bed. I do the same with her hands. "Is that okay" I ask her, making sure she is comfortable. "Yes Master" she sofly replies. Her soft reply makes me instantly hard. 

"Okay, you remember the words to stop correct" I ask her. "Yes Master" she replies. "I'm not going to blind fold you this time. I want to watch you watching me" I tell her. "Mmm, yes Master" she replies her blue eyes wide. I place the items I selected on the bed. 

I grab the scented oil and run some between my hands warming it for her. I start rubbing the oil on her feet making sure to massage them well. I slowly work my way up her legs. I skip her ass and go to her lower back. I make sure not to apply too much pressure. I rub the tension out of her shoulders and she lets out a soft moan. 

I head back down and rub some oil on her ass. It dribbles down between her cheeks. I make sure to pay special attention to the area around her asshole. I feel her squirm under my hands and smile.

I run my fingers over her tight little asshole. I have only used my fingers in her once. I make sure to squirt some oil on my finger and over her hole. I gently rub circles around her until I feel her relax under my hands. 

I slowly, gently ease my finger into her ass. "Ah..." she moans loudly. I slowly move my finger in and out of her. "Mmm..." she moans again. I take my other hand and move to her clit. I rub some of the oil from my finger around her clit. I rub her harder as I slide my finger in and out of her ass. "Oh god" she mumbles as she gets closer to her orgasm. I feel her ass tighten around my finger and gently ease another finger in. 

"Master may I please cum" she quietly begs me. "Soon" I tell her. I lean down and run my tongue around her pussy opening. As she starts to shake I fuck her pussy with my tongue. "Now" I tell her as I fuck both her ass and pussy. "Jumin" she screams as she comes in my mouth. I gently pull my fingers out and move away from her. 

I look down at her, she is breathing hard and her skin has turned a beautiful pink color. "You are so beautiful" I tell her softly. "Thank you for the orgasm Master" she tells me. "Your more than welcome my Queen" I tell her. 

I give her a few moments to come back to earth. I reach down and untie her feet. I do the same with her hands. "Roll over" I tell her. I help her to roll over moving the pillow out of the way. She lays down on her back silently looking at me. "I'm not going to restrain you, but you must stay still" I tell her. She blinks at me "yes Master" she replies.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look up at him in surprise. He never leaves my limbs free. He must be feeling better. "Yes Master" I reply. He looks down at my naked body. I'm not showing yet, but my breasts are getting slightly fuller and far more sensitive.

He grabs the oil and runs it between his hands. He places his hands gently on my breasts and massages them. I grip the sheets hard to keep from moving. He takes my hardened nipple between his thumbs and rolls it. 'Mmm..." I moan. He then does the same thing to my other breast making that nipple hard as well. 

He works his way down to my belly massaging it gently. He travels down to my feet and takes my foot to his mouth. He softly kisses each of my toes while rubbing my instep. "Ah.." I moan. He proceeds to do the same thing with my other foot. 

He travels back up to my woman hood. He spreads my legs and rubs some of the oil on his hands. He massages my mound and then moves to my sensitive clit. "Ah Master" I mummble. He then leaves my clit and opens my pussy lips exposing my slit.

He takes his wicked finger and enters it into me. "Master may I please ride your finger" I beg him. "Hmm since you asked so nicely, yes you may" he tells me. He slips two of his fingers inside me and sets a rhythm for me to follow. My hips move to his set rhythm and quickly I am ready to orgasm again. 

"Master may I please cum again" I ask him. "Yes you may, but I am going to help you" he tells me. His mouth finds my clit and sucks on it hard. I frantically move my hips and ride his fingers. He bends his finger and hits my g-spot. 

I scream his name as my release tears through me violently. He pulls his fingers out of me and let's my clit slide out of his mouth. I look up at him and smile. He leans down and kisses me. I can taste myself on his tongue and I greedily suck on it. He breaks away from our kiss and removes his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jumin's point of view

I break away from the kiss smiling. I forgot how much it turns her on to taste her juices on my tongue. I quickly remove my clothes and climb into bed with her. "You are released" I whisper into her ear. 

She hesitantly raises her hands and runs them through my hair pulling gently. My tongue swirls around her ear. I use my teeth and pull on her ear lobe in answer to her pulling on my hair. 

She bravely reaches down and finds my cock. It jumps in reaction to her touch. She runs her hand up and down my length. I let her play for a few moments. I feel her start to shift down "no, not tonight" I tell her. 

I see the questions in her expressive eyes. "Tonight is about your pleasure" I tell her gently. She reaches out and rubs my cheek. "I receive pleasure in giving you pleasure" she tells me. "No" I repeat "not tonight". I pull her body so that she is straddling me. She places her legs on either side on mine. 

She gently rocks back and forth rubbing her folds against my cock. I sit up so that we are looking into each others eyes. I gently lift her up and bring her down onto my cock. She closes her eyes as I fill her completely. "Look at me" I tell her. 

She opens her big blue eyes. I slowly start rocking our bodies back and forth. "Ohh.." she moans in ecstasy. I press my mouth to hers and her lips open in invitation. I kiss her deeply as she starts to move her hips. I feel her legs start to shake as she gets near her release.

I break our kiss and lock eyes with her. She picks up her pace and I feel her quicken around me. I feel her pussy pull my cock into her as she cums around me. I let her ride out her orgasm holding very still. She slows down, almost completely spent. 

"Aren't you going to" she quickly asks me. I gently ease her off my lap and turn us so she is on laying flat on our bed. I grab her legs and  put them up on my shoulders. "My turn" I tell her. She looks me deep in my eyes and grips my shoulders tight. 

"Go for it" she tells me with love in her eyes. I rear back and slam into her. I pull out and slam back in. I keep up this pace until I feel her start to quicken under me again. I change my angle and she explodes under me again. I quickly slam into her and let her orgasm pull me into mine.   

I gently lay down next to her and gather her close. I pull the blankets up around the two of us and hold her tight. "I love you MC" I tell her. "I love you too Jumin" she answers me back. I reach down and cradle her belly. "I'm sorry" I tell her. 

She rolls over and faces me. "For what" she asks me sofly. "I'm sorry I have to keep changing our plans because of my father" I tell her. "Jumin, it's not your fault. Your just being the responsible one" she tells me. "I'm going to have a talk with him tomorrow" I tell her. "Okay, but are you going to tell him about the baby" she asks biting her lip. "I might have to, to get him to understand" I tell her. 

"Do you not want me to" I ask her. She takes a deep breath "it's not that I don't want him to know, it's just that I don't want the media to know yet" she tells me. "I don't think he would run to the media with the news" I tell her. "No he wouldn't, but his current girlfriend might" she explains to me. "Oh, I didn't think about that" I tell her. "I'll just have to try to get him to listen with out telling him then" I tell her. 

"I just want to keep the baby our secret for as long as possible" she explains to me. "I know that it's going to be a circus when the word gets out that your going to be a father. Our life is already a circus, can you imagine when they find out that I'm pregnant with the heir of C&R?" She explains. 

"Yes, I can imagine it" I tell her. "I'll have to look into tightening the security soon" I sofly explain to her. "Okay. Plus I think we should tell our friends before they read about it in the tabloids" she tells me with a smile. "Can you imagine Zen's reaction if he has to read it before we can tell him" she laughs. "Okay we will plan on telling them soon" I tell her. "Now close your beautiful eyes and go to sleep my Queen, our little Prince or Princess needs their sleep too" I tell her kissing her forehead. "I love you Jumin" she tiredly tells me. "I love you too MC" I say closing my eyes too. 


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the feeling that I'm going to get sick. I rush out of bed and barely make it to the toilet in time. This is the worst part of my pregnancy. I lean over the toilet again and I feel cool hands hold my hair out of my face. I reach up and flush when I finally finish. I turn to sit on the floor and Jumin puts me in his lap instead. 

Here we both are sitting on our bathroom floor completely naked. I giggle before I can stop myself. "Why are you laughing" Jumin asks me. "I just eptied my stomach into the toilet and now here we are cuddling on the bathroom floor with no clothes on" I giggle again. 

He kisses my forehead "I guess I can see some humor in this" he tells me. "Are you able to get up yet" he gently asks me. Jumin has been by my side every single time I've gotten sick. Before we found out I was pregnant he would be out of bed before me. Now I think he waits for me to see if I am going to be sick. At least my morning sickness happens in the morning when he's here to help me. I move around a bit to see if I'll get sick again. "Yes I'm finished" I tell him. 

He holds me in his arms as he stands up. He waits a second to see if I'm okay. He carries me toward the bed room. "Wait I need to brush my teeth" I tell him. He gently stands me up in front of the sink. "I'll go get you some pjs" he tells me leaving the room. I brush my teeth and walk into our room. He laid out 3 different sets of pjs for me. A pair of shorts and a tank, a fuzzy pair of pants and shirt, and my favorite his boxers and t-shirt. I put on his boxers and t-shirt and head into the kitchen. 

Jumin has my breakfast of choice layed out on the breakfast bar. I take my seat and wait for him to join me. I love watching him stumble his way around the kitchen. Since I've started getting sick Jumin has had our staff come in later. He doesn't want me to be embarrassed. He turns with his bacon and eggs in hand and joins me to eat.

"Next week is your Dr appoinent, do you still want me there" Jumin asks me. "Of course I want you there" I tell him. "If you want me there then that's where I'll be, I was just making sure you hadn't changed your mind" he assures me. We both finish our breakfast. 

"Would you like me to stay home with you today" Jumin asks me. "Yes, but won't you miss some important meetings" I ask him. "Ms. Kang said I only have a conference call scheduled today and I can take that from here" he tells me. "Oh then yes please!" I beg him with a smile. 

Yes! My husband and I get to spend some quality time together! "Should you let the maid have the day off" I ask him. "Hmm... just the two of us alone here? I love the way you think my Queen" he tells me. "I love you my sexy King" I tell him. 

He gives the staff the day off, all except the guards. They stay outside the penthouse any way. So it's just the two of us. "So what do you want to do" he asks me. "How about a movie" I ask him. "Okay you pick while I go get out of my suit" he tells me. 

I dig through the movies looking for a romantic comedy. Jumin will never admit it but they are his favorites. I find a good one and put it in. I sit down on the couch and fast forward through the credits. I pause the movie as I wait for him to come out. 

I jump a little as Elizabeth the 3rd decides to make her presence known. She spins around until she gets comfortable. She is taking up half the couch. "Spoiled little Princess" I tell her as I genly pet her. "You both are my spoiled girls" Jumin says walking into the room. I look up at him and smile. He has changed out of his suit and is just wearing pj pants that hang low on his hips. He sits down on the empty part of the couch and pulls me into his lap. He covers us both with a blanket while I press play. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jumin's point of view

I decided to stay home with her today because I feel bad about last night. I know she was looking forward to going out. Jaehee isn't too happy with me but I don't live with her so I don't really care. We are currently snuggled up on in the couch watching a romantic movie. 

MC keeps shifting on my lap and it's making me hard. "If you don't stop wiggling your going to get a hard surprise" I tell her flexing my hips. She wiggles her ass a little more sugestively "like this" she asks me. I reach down and stick my hand into her shorts. I find her clit and slowly start rubbing it. "Yes just like that" I tell her. She starts moving her hips in rhythm with my hand. I slide my hand further down and toy with her slit. 

She turns in my lap so that her back is against my front. She lifts her ass and takes her shorts off. She is now sitting on my lap with her legs spread open. My finger is still toying with her slit. I keep sliding my finger closer and closer to her opening. "Mmm please touch me Jumin" she begs me. I slide my finger into her wet pussy. I reach up with my other hand and peel her shirt off. I play with her exposed breasts while still fingering her. 

She leans back into me and grinds her hips. She leans down and frees me from my pants. Now she is grinding her ass on my cock. I slip my fingers out of her and lift her onto me. As she comes down I push up making me go in her fully. "Ah yes" she moans. She starts to move up and down on my cock. "Harder" she tells me. I really lift my hips and slam into her as she slams down on me. She shifts her hips a bit making me hit her g-spot and she comes loudly. 

I quickly lift her and position her on all fours with her knees on the ground facing the couch. I get behind her and slowly slide my cock back into her. "God yes" she moans as I'm so much deeper this way. I set a slow rhythm to make sure I'm not hurting her. As I slide in she pushes her ass out making me go deep. I pull back and she does it again. "MC hold still I don't want to hurt you" I tell her. "Please Jumin harder" she begs. Finally my release is close so I start pumping harder and faster. "Yes" she screams as her orgasm hits her. "MC" I shout as I finally join her. 


	5. Chapter 5

We get dressed again, this time him wearing the boxers and me just his t-shirt. I snuggle back in his lap and fall asleep watching the rest of the movie. I wake up a short time later to him shifting me on the couch. "Mmm where are you going" I ask him. "I'm going to get us fresh clothes since ours are rather messy" he tells me. 

I fall back asleep waiting for him to come back. I wake up to him shaking me. "MC are you okay" he asks me his handsome face in a frown. "Yes, why" I ask him. "Well I just went to the bathroom and I have blood on me and it's not mine" he tells me. I quickly sit up and pass out.  

I wake back up to Jumin holding me and yelling into his phone. "Yes come now!! Speed I don't care just get here now!!!" He slams his phone down and it instantly rings again. "What's going on" I ask him.  He looks down at me in pure terror. "The car is on the way and the doctor is meeting us at the hospital" he tells me. "Why?" I ask him. "You don't remember" he asks me. 

I try to remember what he is talking about and I get hit by a painful cramp. I clench my belly and hunch over, as I do I feel liquid gushing out of me. "What is happening" I ask him terrified to hear his response. He looks at me with tears running down his face. "I think your loosing the baby" he sobs. I hear a knock at the door. Jumin yells for them to enter. A security guard steps into the apartment and tells Jumin that the car is ready. Jumin wraps me in a blanket and carries me to the car. 

I sit in his lap on the way to the hospital. His words keep running through my head. I think your loosing the baby. Tears fall down my face. Jumin hears me crying and pulls me closer. "It's okay we are heading to the hospital, we will know more soon" he tells me. The car comes to a sudden stop. "I think we are here come on" he tells me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jumin's point of view

MC has fallen asleep in my lap. I hold her while watching the end of the movie. I shift her a little so I can reach the remote and I feel a wetness in my lap. Uh I think we need fresh clothes. I shift her so that she is laying down. "What" she sleepily asks. "I'm going to get us fresh clothes" I tell her walking into the bathroom. 

I get a wash cloth ready to clean her up and go into the room and grab us more clothes. I take off my pants and notice my legs are stained red. I hurry up and pull on new pants and rush out to her. I move her and see blood pooling onto the couch. Oh my god the baby!!

I shake her trying to wake her up. She moans. "MC are you okay" I ask her frantically. "Yes, why" she asks. "I just went into the bathroom and noticed that I have blood on me that's not mine" I tell her. She immediately sits up and faints. 

I quickly call the Dr and see what they say. They tell me to bring her to the hospital immediately. They think she might be loosing the baby. I call Driver Kim and as I'm talking to him MC starts to stir.  

"What's going on" she asks me. "The car is on its way and the doctor is going to meet us at the hospital" I tell her. "Why" she asks confused. I look at her with tears in my eyes "you don't remember" I ask her. She tries to sit up again and doubles over in pain. "What is happening" she frantically asks me. "I think your loosing the baby" I tell her. 

We are now at the hospital. They immediately take us upstairs to a private room. They have her hooked up to different machines. Finally after what seems like hours the doctor comes in. MC looks at me and squeezes my hand tighter. "I love you" I tell her leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

I stand back up and wait for the doctor to speak. He looks at the two of us and I already know what he is going to say. 

"We tried every thing we could, but it was too late. I'm so sorry, but we couldn't save the baby" he tells us. I turn to MC and she is crying hysterically. I go over to her and wrap her in my arms climbing into the bed with her. The doctor leaves us to grieve. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the doctor left, we just lay there holding each other. I can't wrap my head around the fact that our baby is gone. Jumin's arms tighten around me "I'm so sorry" he whispers. "Jumin why are you sorry" I ask him. "It's all my fault" he tells me. 

I pull away from him slightly to look at him. "What makes you think that" I ask him. "MC what were we doing before it happened" he asks me. "Jumin, pregnant people have sex all the time I tell him, that's not why I lost the baby". He squeezes me tighter "I was too rough with you" he tells me. I hug him back "no Jumin you weren't, there wasn't any pressure on my belly, my hands braced my body" I explain to him. 

The door opens and the doctor walks back in. "Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you had any questions" he asks us. "Yes I do, why did this happen" I ask. "We don't really know why these things happen. There could have been something wrong with the baby and your body took care of it" he tells us. 

"Could I have done something to prevent it" I ask. "No there's no way of know if or when this might happen" he answers me. "Could it have been caused by having sex" I quietly ask. "No. Most people don't even realize that they are pregnant at 2 months, and do all kinds of dangerous things and still carry their babies to term" he explains to us. 

"Will I be able to get pregnant again" I ask him squeezing Jumin's hand tight. "Oh yes. There's nothing wrong with your body. I would give your body a month or 2 to completely heal and try again" he tells us. "Okay thank you so much doctor" I tell him. "Your welcome Mrs. Han. Do you have any other questions for me before I leave" he asks. "When will I be able to take my wife home" Jumin asks. "I will go sign the discharge papers now for you. The nurse will be in shortly with the list of instructions for your after care" he tells us. 

I turn to Jumin and curl back up in his loving arms. The nurse comes in a few minutes later. "Okay here is your list of instructions  
1\. No sexual activity for 4 weeks  
2\. Your body is going to be working over time so you will need plenty of sleep  
3\. You will need to eat and drink a lot to help build back up your blood supply  
4\. Make a doctor appointment for 4 weeks from now for a check up

Any questions" she asks. Jumin and I both shake out heads. "Okay then you are free to go" she tells us. Jumin gets me a fresh change of clothes and leaves the room so I can change. I walk out into the hallway and we leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Jumin's point of view

I leave the room so she can have privacy. The doctor said we can try again in a few months, but no way can I put her through that again. I'm the reason she lost our baby. If I would have just not been so rough, that innocent child would have had a chance to live. 

The door opens and MC walks out. They get her in a wheel chair and I push her towards the exit. I help her get situated in the car. I slide in the back next to her and she quickly grabs my hand. We sit in silence during the ride back home. 

We arrive back at the penthouse and there are reporters every where. They swarm the car as we pull up. "Great the sharks know" she mutters. "Looks that way" I tell her "I'm sorry I didn't think about them when we left earlier. Driver Kim can we enter through the garage" I ask him. He pulls the car into the private garage. 

I help MC out of the car and into the private elevator. We get out of the elevator into our apartment. I look at the couch and realize they were able to replace it while we were gone. 

I see MC look over at it in confusion. "I had them replace it" I explain to her. "Oh thank you" she tells me. "Are you tired or hungry" I ask her. "A little of both" she quietly answers me. "I'll see what we have then" I tell her walking towards the kitchen. 

"The cold plate the maid left should still be good, and there is enough for us both" she informs me. I walk to the fridge and get it out. I grab a bottle of water for her and grab the wine for me. "I'll take some of that too" she softly tells me. "Are you sure" I ask her. "There's no reason I can't" she mumbles. 

I put the water back and grab 2 glasses. I carry the food and wine to the breakfast bar. I sit down across from her and pour the wine. She picks it up and quickly finishes her glass. I look up at her in shock. "More please" she asks. Oh I see how this day is going to be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walk into the apartment and my eyes are quickly drawn to the couch. It's clean. I look at Jumin in surprise. "I had them replace it" he answers my unspoken question. "Are you tired or hungry" he asks. "A little of both" I answer him. 

I watch him walk into the kitchen and grab what I suggested out. He grabs a bottle of water and a bottle of wine. "I'll take some of that" I tell him. "Are you sure" he asks me. "There's no reason I can't" I mutter. He puts the water back in the fridge and grabs two wine glasses. 

He brings the stuff to the breakfast bar and sits across from me. He pours us both a glass. I grab mine and drink it all in one drink. I place my now empty glass back down. "More please" I ask him. His jaw is just hanging open. He finally closes his mouth and pours me some more. 

I take some of the meat and cheese and place it on our plates. "Thank you" he tells me. "Your welcome" I answer back. I quickly eat my fill of the food. He grabs my empty plate and puts it in the sink with his. 

"What time is your conference call" I ask him. "It was an hour ago" he tells me turning and facing me. "Oh" I answer. "Jaehee rescheduled it for me" he tells me. He walks over to me as his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and sighs. "It's my father" he tells me. "Aren't you going to answer it" I ask. 

He answers his phone as he sits on the couch. I get up from the breakfast bar and follow him. I sit next to him so I can hear what's being said. 

"What's going on? I saw on the news that you rushed your wife to the hospital" he asks. "Yes we went to the hospital this morning. Umm.. MC had a misscarriage" he tells his father. "She was pregnant? Why didn't you tell me? What happened?" His father asks. "Yes she was pregnant. We hadn't told anyone yet and they aren't sure why she lost the baby" Jumin explains to him. 

"Tell my daughter-in-law that I hope she feels better and not to worry. Your momma had 3 of them before you and 2 after you", he tells Jumin. "Really? Why wasn't I ever told" Jumin asks. "Well because some things should be kept private between a husband and wife" he tells him. "Well take good care of each other and I'll talk to you later. Oh and stay home with MC for a few days. It's hard on a couple to loose a baby. Goodbye" his father says hanging up.

 

"Wow, I never knew that" he tells me. "I'm sure it must be quite a shock to you" I tell him leaning my head on his shoulder. "Have you heard any thing from our friends yet" I ask him. "Not yet" he tells me. "Have you" he asks. "Uh.. I left my phone here" I tell him. 

"Are you tired or in pain" he gently asks me. "The cramps are starting to get worse" I whisper. He gets up and grabs the pain pills the doctor gave me. He grabs a bottle of water and comes back to the couch. He reads the label on the meds and gives me one along with the water. 

"You can have 1 of these every 6 hours as needed" he tells me. "They also have you some to help you sleep" he adds. I take the medicine and hand him back the water. "Jumin" I ask him. "Yes" he answers back. "Are you mad at me" I hesitantly ask. "What" he quickly kneels on the floor in front of me. 

"Why would you think that" he asks me looking into my eyes. "Well" I hesitate playing with my shirt, "you are being distant" I tell him. He quickly wraps his arms around me holding me tight. "God, I'm so sorry MC. No I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault" he tells me. "I think it is" I tell him pulling away. "I'm the one who wanted it rougher" I mutter. 

"Oh baby, no please don't think that. I'm the one who pressed you into the couch like that" he tells me with tears in his eyes. "Do you blame yourself" I ask him wiping his tears away. "Yes, I do" he tells me. I place my hand over his heart. "Jumin it's not your fault either, you heard the doctor. These things happen" I tell him pleading for him to hear me, tears rolling down my face. 

He picks me up and settles back against the couch holding me in his lap. I wrap my arms around him and let the tears freely flow. He holds me tight and I can feel him crying too. "I love you Jumin" I tell him. "I love you too MC" he replies. I quickly fall asleep warm and secure in my husband's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in our bed all alone. I feel movement on the bed and Elizabeth pokes her head up and meows at me. I reach out and pet her soft fur. "Where is Daddy" I ask her. She flicks her tail as if to tell me she doesn't know. I laugh at her and get up out of bed. I grab my robe from the closet and go in search of my husband. 

I move down the hall and hear him speaking. "Yes, we were going to tell you. We just wanted to wait a bit longer before announcing it" he explains to someone. I keep walking and see him sitting in the chair talking with Zen, Seven, Yoosung, and Jaehee.

"Hello" I address them all. "MC! We all came as soon as we could" Zen tells me. I go and stand next to Jumin. He quickly sits me down in his lap. "I'm so so sorry for your loss" Jaehee tells me. "Yeah" says Yoosung wiping tears from his eyes. "I was in class when it broke on the news feed on my phone" he tells us. Jumin tightens his arms around me. I lean back into him letting him support me. 

"I was in the middle of spamming Twitter when the headline came through. So then I hacked the news report to see if they were telling the truth" Seven says. "I didn't believe it until I found the photos" Seven tells us. "I bet they are mad now though" he smiles. "I went through and deleted all the footage they had" he adds, "I also went and deleted all the cameras in your area. Now they have no visual proof" he adds smiling. "I didn't think you guys would want the world seeing you like that" he tells me. 

"Thank you Seven" Jumin tells him. "Well we just came to let you know that we are sorry and we are thinking about you guys. If there is any thing any of us can do for you please let us know" Jaehee tells us. "Come on guys let's give them some privacy" she tells them, herding them towards the door. 

Zen walks over to us and drops down. He reaches out and gives me a hug. "If you need any thing at all even if it's a shoulder to cry on, just give me a call" he tells me. "Thanks Zen, I'll keep that in mind" I tell him sincerely. He smiles and follows the others out of the apartment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

I just laid MC in our bed so she can get some much needed sleep. I go to close the door and Elizabeth the 3rd runs in there. I watch her jump up on the bed and curl up against MC. I leave the door open so that she can get out if she needs to.

I head into the living room and decide to see if any one is in the chat room.

Jumin has entered the chat  
Jaehee~ Mr. Han what's happening?  
Zen~ is MC okay?  
Jumin~ she's okay. She's sleeping right now  
Zen~ what happened?  
Jumin~ MC has had a miscarriage  
Jaehee~ oh no! I'm so sorry Mr. Han! Is there any thing we can do to help  
Zen~ she was pregnant? Why didn't you tell us? How far along was she?  
Jumin~ she was just over two months along. We were just planning on how we were going to tell all of you before it happened.  
Seven has entered the chat  
Seven~ I did like you asked and deleted all the picture and camera footage Jumin  
Jumin~ thank you. I don't want those photos to be spread all over the news. This is hard enough on her.  
Seven~ no problem any thing for MC  
Jumin~ if I had been thinking, I would have had Driver Kim meet us in the parking garage. Then none of this would have been necessary  
Jaehee~ is she up for visitors  
Jumin~ I'm sure she would like to see all of you. Please give us a few hours though. She is resting rite now  
Jaehee~ of course. We will need some time to gather everyone together any way  
Seven~ I'll get ready and start picking every one up. See ya soon  
Seven has left the chat  
Jumin~ I will see you all in a little bit then  
Jumin has left the chat

Hmm looks like we will have company later on. I would like for it to just be the two of us for the night but I know that she would like to see them. I go down the hall and look in on her. She is still sleeping soundly so I walk out and go down the hall. 

I open the door to one of the guestrooms. This is the room that I planned on turning into the nursery. All the furniture has been cleared out. The walls are painted a soft yellow. I was just waiting to find out if we were having a boy or girl to have the trim painted blue or pink. 

I sink down on the floor and cry. I was really happy and excited that we were going to be parents. And now that I know we aren't it hurts. My heart broke into a million pieces when the doctor said that there was nothing they could do. I just want to scream and break something, any thing to not feel this horrible pain.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here on the floor. I look at my phone as it goes off. It's a text from Jaehee. *We are almost there she tells me. I get up and close the door behind me. I go peek in at MC again and she has rolled over and is hugging my pillow tight. I smile and walk into the living room to wait for our guests to arrive. I've decided that I'm not going to wake her up until they arrive. 

*knock- knock*  
I get up and go answer the door. They all come inside and sit down. We start talking and I feel her presence. I turn and she is standing in the doorway wearing the robe I bought for her. She meets my eyes and comes over to me. I gently sit her on my lap. 

I listen as they all give their condolences on our loss. I tighten my arms around her in support. They stay for a little while when Jaehee decides it's time for them to leave. Zen comes over and kneels down and wraps MC in his arms. He whispers something in her ear and I see tears start to spill down her cheeks. She whispers back to him and he nods before turning and leaving. I gently wipe the tears from her cheeks and kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jumin spends the next week at home with me. He goes into his home office every now and then to take care of some work. I have spent the last week mostly sleeping. The doctor told me that this would be normal. Next week I'll have to get back to work too. I have to plan the next RFA party. Jumin has been very supportive, loving, and caring. 

The next week I tell him that he should go into the office. We argue a little bit about it, but I know he needs to get back into his business. C&R needs him back. He finally agrees to go in part time. 

The week after that, I decide that its time for to get more involved in the party and he freaks out. We get into our biggest argument yet. It's so bad that we aren't even speaking to each other. 

After 2 days of not speaking I can't take it any more. When he gets home I'm sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for him. He looks at me and comes and sits across from me. 

"Jumin, can we please talk about this" I ask him. "MC" he sighs, "I don't want to argue with you again" he tells me. "Neither do I" I tell him. "Okay I know your point and you know mine. You want to do something instead of sitting at home all the time. I don't want you to stress your self out so soon after what happened" he tells me. I look at him.

He gets up from the stool and goes over to his brief case. He comes back with a box I didn't notice before. He sits back down and hands it to me. "Here will this work" he asks me. I open the box and pull out a laptop. "Can you stay here and use this to do your work on" he calmly asks me. 

I look from the computer in my hands to him. I set the computer down and walk over to him. He looks at me and my heart melts. I quickly wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest.  He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

The first week after the miscarriage, I spent at home with MC. I worked a little bit from home when I was needed. The second week she told me to go ahead and start going back into the office. I went back, but only part time. 

The third week she declared that she was going to start going to the RFA office. We had a huge fight. I don't want her to get stressed so soon after loosing baby. I think she should just stay home and rest. She disagrees. 

When we disagree, we both give the other the silent treatment. Our home has never been so quiet. I've been staying later at the office. If I go home to her and she isn't speaking to me I get even more mad. 

After two days of this I'm done. I can't take any more. I called Seven and had him get her a laptop with all the RFA files on it that she needs. This way she can access the important guest information from any where. Two hours later and it's delivered to me. I head home earlier than usual to try to make up to her. I refuse to be seperated from her any longer. 

I place her gift in a box and head home. I walk in the door and she is sitting at the breakfast bar waiting. Uh oh. This is either going to be the end or another fight. I take my seat across from her.

"Jumin can we please talk about this" she asks me. "MC", I sigh, "I don't want to argue with you again" I tell her. "Neither do I" she tells me. "Okay, I know your point and you know mine. You want to do something other than sitting here at home all the time. I don't want you stressing yourself out so soon after what happened" I tell her. 

I get up and grab her gift. I sit back down and hand it to her. "Here will this work" I hesitantly ask her. I would really be upset if she decides to throw it at me. She opens it and just holds it. "Can you stay here and use this to do your work" I ask her laying my cards on the table. 

She gets up and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my chest. I quickly hold her tight. 

Finally after two days, I'm holding my beautiful wife in my arms again. "I'm sorry MC. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I love you so much. This is killing me" I tell her softly. "I don't want to fight any more either. This distance is killing me too. Jumin, I love you so much" she tells me. I pick her up in my arms and carry her to the couch. 

We sit and hold one another for what seems like hours. "I talked to my father today" I tell her. She lifts her head up and looks at me. "I told him that I can't cover his meetings for him all the time like I have been. I told him that it is too stessful on us and our marriage. He told me that he was sorry and he understands and will make a better effort to not do it again. He also said to tell you that he is sorry" I tell her. 

She blinks a few times and smiles at me. "I'm glad you finally told him how you feel. I'm so proud of you" she tells me kissing my cheek. I turn my head and capture her lips with mine. This is the first time we have really kissed since we lost our child. She stokes my lips with her tongue. I open my mouth and gain her entry. She gently deepens the kiss. 

I respond as my need for my wife overcomes me. We kiss until we are both breathless. She places her head over my heart and catches her breath. I wrap my arms around her as I try and calm myself down. 

"Have you eaten dinner yet" I ask her placing a kiss on her forehead. "Not yet" she tells me, "but the chef left us something warming in the oven." I pick her up and carry her back to the breakfast bar. I set her down on her stool. I head over to the oven and see what we will be eating for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Jumin sits me down and walks over to the oven. He carefully pulls out a deep dish chicken pot pie. "Ohhh my favorite" I tell him. He goes and grabs us some bread and plates. He plates our dinner up and grabs us a bottle of wine. 

We sit down and eat together. The food is really delicious, but the quality time spent with my husband is better. "The doctor called" I tell him. "My appointment is on Monday" I tell him. "Can I go with" he gently asks me. "I was hoping you would" I tell him. "I'll message Jaehee later and ask her to make sure my schedule is cleared" he tells me. "Thank you" I tell him. "I love you" he tells me. I smile at him, "I love you too my King" I tell him. 

We finish dinner and decide to check out my new laptop. "I had Seven load all of your files on here for you. It should be all ready for you to log in" he tells me. "Should we see if any ones logged in" I ask him. "Sure go ahead" he tells me. 

MC has entered the chat  
Zen~ MC how are you? You haven't been on here in a while  
MC~ Im okay. Thanks for asking. I go to the doctor in a few days for a check up so I'll know more then.  
Zen~ I hope every thing goes okay.   
MC~ I feel fine now. So it will just basically be him giving me the all clear to resume all activities  
Zen~ that's great! So got any plans for tomorrow evening?  
MC~ no why what's up?  
Zen~ well tomorrow is the opening night of my new show. Will you come? It would mean so much to me if you would.   
MC~ I'll have to speak with Jumin and let you know. I haven't been out since it happened.   
Zen~ are the reporters still camped ouside?  
MC~ Yes they are. I guess they just want to get a picture of me being sick and miserable  
Zen~ I bet they were so mad when they realized that all their pictures were gone  
MC~ I'm so glad Seven was able to delete those for us. I heard on the news this morning that I was vacationing in Jamaica.  
Zen~ wow I heard you were in a spiritual retreat center in Paris  
MC~ I've never been to Paris before. I wonder if I am enjoying myself.   
Jumin has entered the chat  
MC~ this is fun. I like being able to look up and watch you while you type  
Jumin~ I decided to see what you guys were talking about. Zen what time does your show start tomorrow?  
Zen~ it starts at 6. Can you bring MC?  
Jumin~ If she wants to go we can go  
MC~ Yes I would like to go with you please  
Zen~ sweet. I'll make sure to get you guys some private seats.   
Jumin~ actually can you make it so we sit with the public?   
MC~ why public?  
Jumin~ I want every one to see us.   
Zen~ I will take care of it for you.  
Jumin~ thanks. MC can I speak with you please  
Jumin has left the chat  
Zen~ I'll see you tomorrow!  
Zen has left the chat

 

I shut down my computer and look at Jumin. I wait for him to speak. He looks at me "I think we should go tomorrow" he tells me. "I think we need to be seen in public together. We need to stop these stupid divorce rumors. It's been all over the tabloids today" he tells me. "They have pictures of me speaking to a lawyer yesterday" he hesitantly tells me. 

My body begins to shake. "You seen a lawyer" I ask him looking into his eyes. "Yes I did, but not for the reason everyone is thinking" he tells me. "Then what is the reason" I calmly ask him. "I went and had my will changed." 

"I want to make sure that if something ever happens to me your taken care of. Obviously since they were able to snap pictures of me, I wasn't hiding it" he tells me. "Then why are they saying that we are getting a divorce" I ask. "The lawyers partner is a divorce attorney. A famous divorce attorney unfortunately. I swear to you MC, I was changing my will" he looks deep into my eyes and I know he is telling me the truth. 

"Okay, then tomorrow let's show them the truth. That we are in fact still in love and very happily married" I tell him with a smile. "Okay, how about a nice romantic dinner afterwards then" he asks me. "Sure as long as there is dancing as well" I tell him. "That sounds wonderful. I haven't shared a dance with my beautiful bride since our wedding" he tells me. 

"Do you need the tailor to come up and find you something to wear" he asks me. "Actually I still have a dress that I was supposed to wear to that charity dance last month" I tell him. "Oh yes... I remember now. We had just found out..." he trails off. "Yep that one that was designed especially for me. So do you think that one will work" I ask him. He smiles at me "I think that one will work perfectly." 

 

I head into our room and get ready for bed. I head to the closet and take a look at my dress for tomorrow. It's a bluish purple color. It has a deep plunging neckline and the back is open. I have a special bra like thing I have to wear with it. They are kinda like cups that you tape to your breasts. It will be very strange. I'm glad that I have finally stopped bleeding though. 

Now I just have to decide which underwear and shoes to wear with it. I also have to figure out some sort of jewlery. I'll call the salon in the morning and see if my stylist is available. I'd rather have someone else do my hair and makeup. 

I finish putting on my pjs and I notice Jumin standing in the doorway watching me. I feel my self blush. "You don't need to hover in the door way, this is your room too" I tell him. "I know but I love watching my wife do her evening routine" he tells me with a smirk. "Perv" I smile at him. 

He walks into the room and stops in front of me. I look up and him and he takes me into his arms. He slowly spins us around the room in a waltz. He looks down at me. "I love you my Queen" he tells me softly. I look up at him "I love you too my King". He brings our dance to an end and lets me go. 

I climb into our bed and watch him do his nightly routine. It's kind of funny. Usually he is in bed first because I take too long in the bathroom. He moves around so gracefully. He is funny with the way he gets ready for bed. He has to make sure that all his clothes are put nicely into the hamper. He puts on some clean boxers and climbs into bed with me. 

He gets settled on his side of the bed and turns off his light. I reach over and turn mine off too. We lay in the same bed but it feels like there are miles between us. I roll over and sigh. "What's wrong" he asks me. "Nothing" I mumble. "Liar now get over here and tell me what's wrong" he tells me while gently pulling my body closer to his. 

We are finally laying in our favorite position. My head is resting on his bicep and his other arm is wrapped around my belly holding me flush to his body. "Now", he whispers in my ear, "what's wrong" he asks. "Nothing now" I tell him. "I've missed you" I whisper to him. "Not as much as I've missed you. Now sleep my Queen" he tells me kissing my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Jumin's point of view

I wake up with MC cradled against me. Finally we are getting back on track after our fight. As soon as the media reported that we were getting a divorce I knew I had to make up with her. I knew I needed to make up with her before that but that stupid report pushed me to act quicker. 

I hate that my life is so public, but I really hate the way they go after my wife. Maybe if we had had a public relationship before we got married it wouldn't be like this now. 

I have to go into work for a while today. I also have to get to a jewlery store today too. I want to get her something special for tonight. I also need to have Jaehee call and see if the stylist can come and help MC get ready. I love that she likes to look pretty, but absolutely hates trying to make herself that way. I have to make sure my suit is clean too. It matches the color of MC's dress. She loves it when I coordinate my clothes to match hers.

I lay in bed enjoying the feeling of her being back in my arms. She slowly starts to wake up and I tighten my arms around her letting her know that I'm already awake. "Good morning my Queen" I whisper in her ear. She slowly stretches in my arms. She rolls over and places her arms around me holding me close to her. She tangles her legs in mine. 

"Now this is an excellent way to wake up. Good morning my sexy King" she tells me. I pull her body on top of mine and kiss her deeply. She moans into my mouth and sofly rubs her soft body on mine. I break away from our kiss and hug her tight. "Stop" I tell her. "You know we can't finish any thing that you start." She pouts prettily at me. "That's cute, but still it's not going to work" I tell her gently laying her back on the bed. I quickly get out of bed and head into our bathroom. All I want to do is go back and make love to my beautiful wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly start to wake up and I feel Jumin's arms hold me tighter. It's been too long since I last woke up like this. "Good morning my Queen" he whispers in my ear. I slowly stretch and roll over to face my handsome husband. I wrap my arms around him and tangle my legs with his. 

"Now this is an excellent way to wake up. Good morning my handsome King" I tell him. He pulls me so that my body is laying on top of his. He quickly kisses me deeply. I moan into his mouth, my body slightly rubbing against his in invitation. He breaks our kiss and hugs me. "Stop" he warns me "you know we can't finish any thing you start." I look at him pouting my lips. "That's cute, but still not going to work" he tells me. He gently rolls me off of him and quickly gets out of bed. He heads into the bathroom and I know he has won this round. 

I go into the kitchen and start the coffee maker. As I dig through the cupboards in search of something to eat, I realize that we should probably start letting the maid come back in early. There's nothing to hide any more. A tear leaks down my face. 

"MC! What's wrong" Jumin asks rushing over to me. He wipes the tear from my face looking for any signs of injury. "Nothing" I tell him. "I just realized that we can let the maid come back in the mornings now." He looks at me in confusion at first, then I see when he understands what I'm saying. He hugs me to his chest. "Oh baby I'm so sorry" he tells me. "I'm okay" I tell him "sometimes the little things make me sad for a few moments." He looks down at me making sure I'm truly okay. "It happens with me too" he sofly tells me. I hug him back. 

*knock- knock   
We both look at each other in confusion. "I'll go see who it is" he tells me walking to the door. I grab a cup of coffee and sit at the breakfast bar. Jumin opens the door and speaks with the security guard. "Just send her away" he tells him. 

"Oh Jumin I just heard the news. I had to come and make sure you were okay. I'm here to comfort you" an annoying voice I know all too well says. What the hell is she doing here? Jumin turns his eyes to mine. "Just let her in" I tell him. He looks at me in question. I hold my hand up indicating that we need 5 minutes. The security guard smiles and nods to me. Jumin closes the door and looks at me confused. Oh this is going to be fun, I think to my self.

 

I grab Jumin by the hand and lead him into the bed room. I quickly pull his dress shirt off of him and take his t-shirt off as well. I reach down and undo the buttons on his pants. I unzip them too. "Take off your shoes and socks" I tell him. As he bends to take them off I quickly run my hands through his hair messing it up. 

He turns and looks in the mirror. He looks back at me with a smile. "What should I do" he asks me. "Just go stall. I'll be out shortly." I grab him and give him a hard kiss. I bite down on his lip making it red and swollen. He looks at me and walks out of the room. 

I quickly go and put some eyeliner on and smear it. I smear some lip stick too making it look like it's been kissed off. I mess up my hair so it looks like I've just woken up. I reach down and take off my clothes. I grab his dress shirt and put it on. I leave the top buttons undone so it hangs off my shoulder. I spray my self with some of his cologne, making sure I smell like him. I hear the front door open and smile. I creep down the hall staying out of sight. 

"Oh Jumin! I just heard the news and had to rush over and make sure that your okay. She didn't hurt you did she? I knew you rushed into marring that ugly woman" Sarah tells him. "Um Sarah it's not like that" Jumin tells her. "Oh you don't have to be shy. I'm the only one here. You can tell me all about it. The only reason you even got married was because she lied and told you she was pregnant with your child wasn't it. I bet it wasn't even yours. Oh my poor Jummy" she tells him. 

I hold my hands right wanting nothing more than to go out there and beat the crap out of this ridiculous woman. "Sarah can you please just be quieter" Jumin asks her looking around nervously. "Oh it's okay the security is outside, they can't hear us" she tells him. 

"It's not the security I'm worried about" he tells her nervously. Sarah goes up to him and tries to put her arms around him. Okay thats enough I think to my self. I deepen my voice and walk down the hall. "Jumin" I call out. "Honey why are you out of bed" I ask entering the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Jumin steps back away from Sarah and turns to me with wide eyes. "Umm..." he opens his mouth to speak, but Sarah interrupts him. "Gah! What the hell is she still doing here? And why is she...." Sarah quickly stops her self. 

I walk over to Jumin and he quickly places his arms around me. He places a kiss on my forehead. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll be there in a minute" he tells me sugestively. "I woke up in bed but you weren't there" I sleepily mutter running my hands up and down his chest. 

"Sarah, as you can see the reports were wrong. I'm still very happily married to my beautiful sexy wife" Jumin tells her while holding me possesively. I grab him and place a heated kiss on his lips. "I'm going back to bed, so can you please take out this trash. I want to make love to my husband again" I tell him. 

He smiles at me "hmm... go take off my shirt and get ready I'll be in with you in a second" he tells me. I calmly smile at him and walk down the hall to our room. 

"Sarah don't ever bother me or my wife again" I hear Jumin tell her. I hear him open the door and ask the security to get rid of her. I hear her nasily voice screeching and then I hear the door close.

I'm in the bed room pulling my pjs back on when Jumin walks in. "Well I have to say that was hot as hell" he tells me. "It truly looked as though you had just climbed out of bed." I quickly hand him his t-shirt and dress shirt back. "I know" I tell him with a smile. "We're you really naked underneath my shirt" he asks. "Of course" I tell him "I wanted it to look believable." 

"Well it worked. My heart stopped when you came into the kitchen. All I wanted to do was drag you to the bed and finish what she had interrupted" he tells me. I smile at him. "Do you have any idea how hard I got when I looked at you like that" he asks. 

I walk over to him and place my hands on his pants. "I can fix that for you" I tell him sugestively. He quickly steps away. "I'm going to take a shower" he tells me. "Do you need some help washing your back" I ask him. He closes the door and starts the shower. He may have won the first round, but the second is totally mine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

I step into the ice cold shower. When she came into the kitchen wearing nothing but my dress shirt, I just about lost it. Uh I need to think about something else. I can't believe that Sarah showed up here. 

Then the way that MC handled it was just impressive. Making me look like I had just left our bed. She is really great at thinking on her feet. I would have just turned Sarah away, but my wife thought of a much bolder statement. Then I remember her even bolder move of offering to give me some help and grabbing my cock through my pants! 

Crap now I'm hard again! I turn the water to hot and let it run over me. I reach down and grab my cock. I close my eyes and imagine not turning MC down. 

I slowly slide my hand up and down my hard length. I imagine her dropping down on her knees and opening the zipper on my pants. I imagine her reaching in and pulling my cock out. I picture her opening her mouth and taking me deep inside. I start rubbing even faster. 

"Are you sure you don't want my help" MC asks through the glass. I lift my head up and see her standing there watching me. I stroke my self again and watch her bite her lip and squirm. 

Her eyes fly up to mine. "Please" she sofly asks, "I want to help you. I know I can't to any thing so please let me do this for you" she pleads with me. I open the shower door and step out. 

I grasp my cock and watch her drop to her knees. I watch her tongue slip out and lick the semen off the tip. I moan out loud at the feeling. She opens her mouth and closes it around me. She draws me deep into her mouth. I flex my hips and slip in further. 

She grips my hips and pulls me closer. I look down at her in question. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth" I ask her surprised. She draws back and I slip out of her mouth. 

She looks up at me "please fuck my mouth" she begs me. "Okay if I get too rough please pinch me. Okay" I ask her. She smiles at me wickedly "yes Master" she tells me taking my cock into her mouth again. 

I grip her face and slowly slide in and out of her mouth. She moans with me in her mouth and I loose it. I start moving faster and faster. As I hit the back of her throat she plays with my balls. I instantly get even harder and slam into her mouth over and over. I roar her name as I cum in her mouth. 

She pulls away from me and smiles. Licking her lips "thank you" she tells me. I quickly pick her up and carry her to our bed. I lay her down on her back and rip her under wear away from her body. She instantly spreads her legs and bares her pussy for me. 

I drop down and bury my face in her pussy. I suck on her clit and she moans loudly. I quickly spit on my finger and make sure it's nice and wet. I spread the makeshift lube around her ass. I focus my attention on her clit again as I slowly slide my finger in her ass. 

She throws her head back on the bed and moans loudly. I suck on her clit as I fuck her ass with my finger. Once her ass is ready I slip a second finger in and move them faster. I flick her clit over and over with my tongue as my fingers move harder and faster. 

I feel her ass clench around my fingers. I gently bite her clit and slam my fingers deep in her ass and she screams as she cums hard. I stand up and grasp my hard cock and masturbate as she watches. I quickly reach my orgasm. As I get ready to cum, she grasps her breasts and slips my cock in between them. 

"Fuck me" she tells me. I slip and slide between her breasts and groan as I cum all over her chest. I take her hand and lead her into the still running shower. I peel her shirt off and step in the shower with her. We quickly wash each other and get out. We head into the bed room and both of us get re-dressed for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

We finish getting dressed again. I keep sneaking peeks at him and catch him looking at me. I head out to the kitchen and start another pot of coffee. Jumin comes in and grabs a couple of muffins and brings them to the bar. I grab cups and plates and the coffee when it's done and join him. 

We sit eating our breakfast in a comfortable silence. "What time should I send the stylist up here for you" Jumin asks me. "The show starts at 6 so we should leave around 5. So I guess send her here at 1" I answer him. "Okay I figure I should be home around 3 or so is that early enough for you" he asks me. "3 should work just fine. I'll wait for you to get here before I finish dressing" I tell him. 

"I guess I better get going since I'm already running late" he tells me. He gets up and grabs his briefcase. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his around me as well and gives me a sweet lingering goodbye kiss. "I love you my King. Have a good day" I tell him. "Have a good day too. I love you so much my Queen. See you when I get home" he tells me. I let go of him and watch him walk out the door. 

I look at the time and see that it's already 10am. Wow he really is late. I wonder where the time went, I think with a smile. Finally I broke through his ice and got my way. I hear the door open and look up to see who's here. It's just our maid. 

She smiles at me and gets ready to work. I speak with her about coming in early again and she quickly agrees. I discuss the things that need to be done and ask her about making some sandwiches and a cold salad for when Jumin gets home. I know when he is late he tends to work through lunch. 

 

I distantly hear my phone going off in the bedroom. I rush in and answer it. "Hello handsome husband" I greet Jumin. "Hello beautiful wife. I just wanted to let you know that your stylist will be over at 1pm" he tells me. "Okay good. Oh I spoke to Anne and she is going to starting coming in earlier for us again" I tell him. "Oh good. I can't wait for her home cooked breakfasts again" he tells me. "I miss you" I tell him. He sighs "I miss you too. I just left home and already want to rush back to be with you" he tells me. "Awe. Is someone madly in love with his wife" I joke with him. "Shh.. if she ever finds out I won't ever be able to live it down. If she finds out that she has me completely wrapped around her little finger, I'm going to be in so much trouble" he tells me with a laugh. "That's okay your secrets safe with me. Would you like me to tell you how much in love with you she is" I playfully ask him. "Thank you but I would much rather hear it come from her mouth" he jokes. "Okay I guess since you don't care" I laugh. "Fine tell me please. How much do I mean to my beautiful wife" he asks. "To put it simply, the world. You mean the world to her" I tell him honestly. "Oh MC, your my world too. Dammit! I'm at work now. Sorry my love, I have to go. I will be home in 4 hours. I promise. I love you" he tells me. "Okay Jumin, I love you too, goodbye" I tell him and hang up. 

I grab my laptop and head down to Jumin's office. I think I'll work from in there. I set my alarm and get to work. Anne comes in and lets me know that lunch is done. I log off and head out to eat.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jumin's point of view

I get in the car and start on my phone calls. I call MC's stylist and make sure she is available. I make a stop at the jewelry store and pick out something special for her. I get back in the car and head to work. 

I call MC and let her know that the stylist is available. We had a fun conversation. She can be so playful sometimes. I really love that about her. I can't wait to see her all dressed up tonight. She looks beautiful in my t-shirts and boxers. Or my dress shirts. Hell she looks beautiful in any thing she wears. She especially looks beautiful naked. Uh I need to stop. We pull up to work and I head in.

I just finished my last meeting and now I'm headed home. I walk into the apartment and hear music playing from our bedroom. I grab the jewlery box and slip it into my jacket pocket and head down the hall. I stand in the door way and watch her.

She is sitting at her vanity playing with some cup things. I walk into the room and I hear her cuss. I quietly clear my throat and get her attention. She blushes and looks at me in the mirror. 

"Did you hear that" she asks. "What's the problem" I ask. "I have no clue how these stupid things work" she tells me. "Let's see if i can help" I tell her. I look at the cup things and turn them around in my hands. She laughs. "You have no clue what they are do you" she asks me. I look down at her. "Nope not a clue I tell" her with a smile. "It's a strapless backless bra" she laughs at me. 

I hold them up and look at her chest. "Really" I ask her. "Really" she assures me. "Did it come with directions" I ask her. She hands me the instructions. I study them for a few minutes getting the general idea of how it works. "Okay let's do this" I tell her. She stands up and takes off her robe.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sitting at my vanity studying my bra. I have no clue how I am supposed to wear this thing. I look at the instructions and wish I would have had the stylist help me. "Damn it" I mutter. Jumin clears his throat from behind me. I look at him through the mirror. 

"Did you hear that" I ask him blushing. "What's the problem" he asks me. "I have no clue how these stupid things work" I answer him. "Let's see if i can help" he tells me. I hand him the cups. He turns them over in his hands studying them. "You have no clue what they are do you" I ask him laughing. He looks down at me "nope not a clue" he tells me. "It's a backless strapless bra" I tell him laughing at the look on his face. 

He holds them up like he's trying to see if it's true. "Really" he asks me. "Really" I assure him. "Did it come with directions" he asks. I hand him the directions and watch him study them. "Okay let's do this" he tells me. I stand up and let my robe fall to the ground, baring my breasts. 

He stares at me for a moment and comes closer. He takes the first cup and uses it to lift my breast. He turns the cup upside down and we see that this is the way its supposed to be. He peels the wrapper off the tape. I lift my breast and he places the cup in its proper place. He holds the cup letting the tape have a minute to set. He lets go of the cup and my breast is now lifted. 

He places the other cup over my other breast. He peels the wrapper off and I lift my breast again. He places the cup in place holding it still again. He looks up at me, "ta-da" he tells me with a smile letting the cup go. 

He stands back and looks at his work. Both of my breasts are lifted and now my nipples are covered. "Thank you" I tell him. He reaches out and strokes the top of my breast where the cup doesn't reach. He looks up at me and kisses me hard. I wrap my arms around him pressing my naked body against his. 

I moan into his mouth as his shirt rubs against my breasts. He quickly breaks away from me. "Dammit MC this is going to be so hard," he tells me, "I have to look at you all night knowing that your basically naked under that dress." I smile at him "well you'll just have to get creative when we get home then" I tell him. He just shakes his head in defeat. 

He picks my robe up and holds it out helping me into it. I grab his hand and lead him out of the room. "Let's go eat" I tell him. I walk into the kitchen and grab us the food Anne has left. 

I join him at the breakfast bar and we sit talking and eating. It's a nice meal. We are flirting with each other and laughing. "I really enjoy seeing you relaxed again" I tell him. "It feels good to be able to relax again" he tells me. "Are you finished" he asks me clearing up our meal. "Yes" I tell him handing him my plate. 

We head into our room and start getting dressed. I grab my dress out of the closet and put it on. I turn to Jumin so he can zip it up. He plants soft kisses on my back as he zips me up. "Mmm that feels so good" I tell him. "Hmm you taste so good" he tells me. 

I turn and look up at him. "How do I look" I ask him. His eyes get darker. "Oh this is not going to work" he tells me. I lower my head. "What why? Does it look that bad" I ask him. "Bad? Oh no not bad at all. Good, way to good" he stutters over his words. "There is no possible way I can let you go dressed like this" he tells me. 

He turns me towards the mirror. "See, there is so much skin showing" he tells me running his hands over my exposed body. I look at him in the mirror and it's so hot. He is standing behind me watching me watch him. I feel his erection pressing against my ass. 

"I can't let other guys stare at my wife. They are going to be undressing you with their eyes" he tells me. I place my hand over his "well just remember they can only imagine it, while you are the one who actually gets to do it" I remind him. He smiles "oh yes I will be so honored to be the one who undresses you inch by lovely inch" he promises me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

After I help her with her bra, we go and eat. I missed sitting and talking with her. Seeing her relaxed makes me feel bad. I'm the reason she has been so stressed out lately. She looses the baby, then had to let her body heal, and then we get into that fight. 

"It's nice to see you so relaxed" her soft words break through my thoughts. "It's nice to feel so relaxed" I tell her. I clear our plates and we head in our room to get ready. 

She turns her back to me so I can zip her up. I place kisses along her bare back as I pull up the zipper. "Mmm that feels good" she moans. "Hmm you taste good" I tell her. She turns around and asks me how she looks. I can't think. I stutter out some response. "Does it really look that bad" she asks me. 

I turn her around so that she is facing the full length mirror. "There is so much skin showing" I tell her running my hands over her exposed body. "I can't let other guys look at my wife like this. They are going to be undressing you in their minds" I tell her. 

Her hand covers mine. "Well just remember that they only get to imagine it, while your the one who actually gets to do it" she tells me. "Oh yes it will be my honor to be the one who undresses you inch by lovely inch" I promise her. 

"Do you have any plans for jewlery" I ask her. "Not really. I haven't picked any thing out yet" she tells me. I walk over to my dresser and pull out her gift. I turn around and hand her the box. She looks at me in surprise. She takes the box from me and slowly opens it. 

Nestled inside is a sapphire and diamond choker. There is also a braclet and dangle earrings that match. "Oh Jumin" she looks up at me in wonder "these are beautiful. Thank you" she tells me. She throws her arms around me and kisses me deeply. I kiss her back hungerly. I pull her closer and press her body against mine. We end the kiss both of breathing heavily. "Your welcome" I tell her pressing a kiss to her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

I open the box he hands me. Inside is a beautiful diamond and sapphire choker, a delicate matching bracelet, and dangle earrings. "Oh Jumin", I look up at him, "these are beautiful. Thank you" I tell him throwing my arms around him kissing him. 

Jumin kisses me back hungerly, pulling my body closer to his. We pull apart breathing hard. "Your welcome" he tells me placing a gentile kiss to my forehead. "Turn around and let me help you" he instructs me. I turn and he carefully places the choker around my neck and fastens the closure. He turns me and places the bracelet around my wrist. 

I take the earrings and sit at my vanity and put them in my ears. He comes up behind me and looks at me in the mirror. "You are so beautiful" he tells me with love in his eyes. I lean over and place a kiss to his hand that rests on my shoulder. 

"Thank you for every thing", I tell him, "I love you so much". He leans down "your welcome and I love you too. Now you really look like the Queen you are" he whispers in my ear. I smile at him. "Now it's your turn to finish getting ready" I tell him. 

He turns and finishes getting dressed. I get up and grab my shoes. I'm bent down trying to fix the strap and Jumin bends down and fixes it for me. He grabs my other shoe and places it on my foot quickly doing up the straps. 

He stands back up and I look at him. My jaw hits the floor. He is wearing a tux. His shirt matches the color of my dress perfectly. All of the accessories do! "Oh my god! You are... I am the luckiest woman in the world" I tell him. 

I stand up and fix his crooked tie. "You are the most handsome sexy man in the world. So when all the ladies stare at you tonight, just remember that you belong to me, okay" I ask him. "MC you have my heart and soul always. Ladies can look all they want, but you are the only one who touches me" he tells me kissing me gently. "Okay are you ready to go my Queen" he asks me. "Yes let's go my King" I answer him placing my hand in his. 

We take the elevator down to the entrance of our building. We have decided that we might as well let the paparazzi see us leaving together. Jumin wraps his arm around my waist and leads me outside. I take a deep breath as we exit the building. It takes the reporters a few seconds to recognize us. We make our way to our car being blinded by the cameras. Driver Kim opens the door and Jumin ushers me in. He slides in behind me and Mr. Kim closes the door. 

"Well I do believe we will be followed" Jumin tells me. "I'm sure this will definitely be in the papers in the morning" I tell him. He smiles "we will just have to make sure to give them something to take pictures of" he tells me. "Oh I'm sure we will" I tell him placing my hand on his leg. 

The car pulls out into traffic and we are on our way to the theater. After 20 mins or so the car glides to a stop. Jumin grabs my hand and kisses it. "Are you ready for act 2" he jokingly asks me. "As ready as I'll ever be" I answer him back. Mr. Kim opens the door for Jumin. 

Jumin steps out of the car and straightens his tie. He reaches into the car and helps me out. He takes my hand and places it on his arm. He then stops and let's the reporters get a good look at the two of us. He guides me into the entrance. We enter the building and immediately are approached by an usher. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Han" he asks. "Yes" Jumin answers. "I am supposed to escort you to see Mr. Zen" he tells us. He hands us passes that allow us to go backstage. He leads us through a door way and down a hall. We stop at a door and the usher knocks. "Mr. Zen, your special guests have arrived" he calls out to Zen. 

The door opens and Zen ushers us inside. He closes the door and turns to us. His jaw drops. "Omg MC! You look absolutely stunning!" He tells me with a smile. He grabs me and swings me around. He moves to kiss miss my cheek and Jumin clears his throat. Zen looks at him and let's me go.

"So you all ready for your performance" I eagerly ask. "Yes I believe I am, but are you ready for yours" he asks me. "My performance? What are you talking about" I question him. 

"Well I kinda have a reporter friend, and I kinda told him that you guys would be coming as my guests of honor and that I'm dedicating my performance tonight to you guys" Zen tells us. "So he is going to be watching and taking good pictures of you guys to help spread the word, that the power couple is together and going strong." 

I look at my husband to see what his reaction is. "Nice one Zen. Thank you that should help us be put in a better light" Jumin tells him. I just stand there staring at the two of them. "What" I ask. "Zen is having his reporter friend only take good shots of us. This way we can control what gets out and what doesn't" Jumin explains to me. 

"Oh so if you were to kiss me or do something romantic then the guy is going to make sure that those pictures get publicized" I ask. "Exactly" Zen smiles at me. "So enjoy your night out and just be your cheesy romantic married selves and the divorce rumors will be long gone by morning" he tells me.

"Oh I can make sure those rumors are long gone" Jumin smiles at me. He grabs me and pulls me close and kisses me senseless. "Okay, okay save that for the reporter" Zen laughs. "Okay I have to prepare now, so let the usher take you to your personal stage" Zen tells us with a wink. I give him a hug and wish him luck.

Jumin and I follow the usher back to the lobby. He takes us past the reporters and leads us to our seats. We are sitting at a private booth in the center of the room. Omg it's a VIP section! I slide in the booth and Jumin follows me.

An usher comes by and pours us some of the champagne that's chilling at our table. Jumin lifts his glass, "I would like to propose a toast," he tells me. "To my beautiful wife may our love continue to grow and our future be bright." I tap my glass against his "to our future" I answer.


	15. Chapter 15

We sit next to each other talking before the curtain goes up. Jumin pulls me closer to him and leans down to whisper in my ear "I can't wait until we get home. I can't wait to peel this dress off of you inch by delicious inch". I lean over and whisper back "me either. Maybe you should think about what color my underwear are" I tell him. 

He throws his head back and laughs. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. He turns his head and captures my lips with his. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and gain his tongue entrance. He wraps his arms around me holding me close as he deepens the kiss. We break apart as the curtain begins to go up. 

Zen walks out on stage with a microphone in his hand. "Hello everyone so glad you all came out to watch our show. Before we start, I would like to take a moment to dedicate this performance to some very special friends here today. This couple has been through a lot lately but yet they still came here today to support me. I would like to dedicate this performance to Mr. Jumin Han and his lovely wife MC." The spot light finds Jumin and I. "Thank you for your support in each other and your support in me. I hope you enjoy." I take my hands and hold up the heart sign. Zen smiles and does the same back at me. The curtain goes down and the show starts. 

Jumin turns in his seat and places me so that I am in his arms and resting against him. I can feel every one watching the two of us. I shiver a little bit. Jumin sits me up and pulls off his suit coat. He places it carefully around my shoulders and pulls me back into his lap. He wraps his arms back around me and kisses my head. I snuggle into my husband's arms and enjoy the show, with Jumin's love and warmth surrounding me.

The curtain goes down signalling  that the show is over. All the actors come out and take their bows. Zen comes to the front of the stage and takes his. He stands back up and winks at me. I make the heart symbol again and he throws his hand in the air like he is catching it. He puts his hands up to his heart and bows again in our direction. The curtain comes back down and every one prepares to leave.

Jumin takes my hand and we follow the usher out into the lobby. Zen comes rushing over to us and has the reporter take some pictures of us together. I hand Jumin back his coat. He puts it on and pulls me close to his side. He leans down and whispers in my ear "mmm now it smells as delicious as you. I know it's just a jacket but I'm am still jealous, it got to be wrapped around your sexy body and I didn't." I blush a deep red. 

Zen smiles and pulls me over to him and wraps me in his arms posing for the cameras. I look over at Jumin and he is pouting. The camera snaps a picture of his pout too. Zen walks me back over to Jumin and bows at him. Jumin takes me back into his arms and holds me tight. Zen shakes his hand and waves as he walks away to greet his fans. "Ready" Jumin asks me. I nod my head and he steers us out to our car.

We are cuddled up together on the ride to the restaurant. "Are you tired" he asks me. "Not at all" I assure him, "I am getting hungry though." He smiles at me "then it's a good thing I preordered our dinner. It should be ready when we arrive" he tells me. 

"I wasn't just talking about food" I tell him winking sugestively. "Oh really" he asks me. "What else could you possibly be hungry for" he asks. I look up at him and reply "you my dear dear husband. I am always hungry for you." He looks at me and presses his hungry lips to mine. We don't break apart until the car stops. "My queen let's go feed our stomachs so we can go home and feed our bodies" he tells me with a sexy wink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

We arrive and I exit the car. I help MC out and she takes my arm and we enter the restaurant. Immediately the hostess sees us and ushers us to the table I had already reserved. Quite a few of our fellow dinners turn their heads and watch us. No matter where I go this always happens. 

MC tightens her grip on my arm and I look down at her. She isn't quite used to the attention we get when we go out. I love the fact that she isn't interested in being the center of attention. It's nice being with someone who isn't impressed with social status. 

The hostess stops at our table. I hold my wife's chair out for her and she sits. Before I take my own chair, I bend down and give her a reasurring kiss on her cheek. She smiles up at me and I sit. A waiter comes by and pours the champagne I had already ordered. 

Another waiter comes by and gives us our appetizers. I quickly place some on a plate and hand it to her. She takes it with a smile and waits until I have mine before she starts eating. We eat in a comfortable silence. The waiter comes back and clears our plates and let's us know that our entrees will be out in a moment.

I reach across the table and take her hand in mine. "Thank you for this lovely evening" she tells me shyly. "You don't have to thank me. I love doing special things for my Queen" I tell her sofly. The waiter comes back and places out our food in front of us. MC looks at the plate in front of her and quickly looks up at me. 

"This is the same thing we had at our wedding" she tells me surprised. "Yes, I thought this could be like a new start for us again" I tell her. She smiles at me. "I love you Jumin" she softly tells me. "I love you too MC" I answer her back. She picks up her fork and starts eating. 


	16. Chapter 16

Jumin's point of view

When we finish eating the waiter comes and takes our empty plates away. Im so glad to see her appetite come back. She wasn't showing but afterwards she lost some weight. "Do you want dessert" I ask her. "How about some dancing first" she asks me. "Mmm sounds good. We can always get desert to go so we can enjoy it at home" I tell her sugestively. She blushes and smiles. 

I stand up and offer her my hand. She takes it and I lead her to the dance floor as a new song starts. I take her into my arms and begin to twirl her around the room. She looks up at me and smiles. "I love dancing with you" she tells me sweetly. "I never liked dancing until I met you. I guess I just needed the perfect partner" I tell her. "You just like holding me" she tells me with a smile. "We don't have to dance for me to hold you" I tell her honestly. 

I smile at her as the song ends. I know she's really going to like the next song. The first few notes of In the name of love plays and her eyes shoot up to mine. "Did you plan this or is it just a coincidence" she asks me in awe. I wink at her and pull her closer. I asked them to play this song just for her. It's the song we first danced to. It came on the radio when she first spent the night with me before we were technically dating. It was also the first song we danced to as a married couple. I lean down and softly sing the lyrics in her ear. 

As the song starts to end I gently lift her face up and kiss her. When we break apart I hear clapping. I didn't realize but everyone had stopped to listen to the DJ dedicate the song to her. He must have pointed us out because now every one is clapping for us. She buries her head in my chest. I take her by the hand and lead her back to our table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe he had them play our song! I love this man so much! He pulls me close and we let the music move us. As the last few notes play he tilts my face up and kisses me. When we break apart every is clapping. Oh my God! They are all looking at us. I quickly bury my head into his chest. 

He takes my hand and walks me back to our table. We sit and wait for our desert to be brought out. We decided to call it a night, well here at the restaurant any way. The waiter brings us our desert and Jumin settles our bill. He takes me by the hand and escorts me to the car. We get back into the car and head home. Finally. 

I turn to face him and grab his hand. "Thank you for such a wonderful evening" I tell him. "It was my pleasure, my Queen. It makes me so happy to see you have fun" Jumin tells me. I climb into his lap and rest my head against his shoulder. "I love you Jumin", I tell him closing my eyes. I feel him press a kiss on my forehead and hear him whisper "I love you too MC." 

I wake up as Jumin exiting the car while holding me. "I'm awake" I tell him. "It's okay I want to carry you" he tells me. "Please put me down, I don't want them to say I was too drunk to walk. That would defeat the entire purpose of this", I tell him softly. He kisses me and stands me up. 

I take his offered arm and we walk into our building. We get into the elevator and Jumin swoops down and sweeps me up into his arms again. "What are you doing" I laugh up at him. "I'm going to carry my sexy wife" he tells me. The security guards see us coming and hold open the door for us smiling. 

Jumin carries me over the thresh hold. He stands me up and backs me against the wall. I look up at him and see that his eyes have gotten darker. Looking into his stormy eyes makes my knees go weak. "What" I try to ask before his lips crash down on mine. I moan in ecstasy at this side of him. 

He breaks our kiss and rests his forehead against mine. "Are you hungry or thirsty" he asks me. "Only for you" I answer him breathlessly. "Good" he tells me sweeping me up again. He locks our door and carries me down the hall to our bed room. 

He kisses me again as he walks into our room. He stands me up and turns me around. He eases the zipper of my dress down while spreading kisses along my back. He turns me back around and peels the straps off my shoulders. My arms are free of the dress and he lets it fall softly to the floor. He stares at my bare body hungerly.

He helps me step over my dress. He reaches down and cups my barely covered breast. "Stay still" he tells me walking into the bathroom. He comes back with a warm wash cloth. He uses the cloth to soften the tape that holds the cup on my breast. Once it's completely wet he gently peels it off of me. He then does the same for my other breast. He tosses the cups and the cloth on the floor. 

His eyes find mine and I'm lost. My hunger for this man completely consumes me. He twirls his finger indicating me to turn around. I turn and feel his body rest against my bare back. His fingers tangle in my hair as he gently, quickly pulls the pins out that are holding it up. I shake my head and my long hair tumbles down my back. He places his hands on my shoulders turning me to face him.

I am now standing in front of him wearing nothing but my jewlery and heels. "You didn't wear underwear" he asks me. "No, they would show with that dress" I explain to him gently. "I'm glad I didn't know that when we were out" he tells me. He stands back and just looks at me. 

"Can I take a picture" he asks me. "Please? I promise it will never be seen by anyone ever" he begs me. I quickly nod, knowing I can trust this man. He walks over to his dresser and grabs a digital camera.


	17. Chapter 17

He takes the camera and holds it up quickly snapping pictures of me. "Can I take some more" he asks me. I quickly nod again. "Okay go sit on your vanity stool" he tells me. I go over to my vanity and sit looking at him through the mirror. He quickly snaps more pictures. 

He puts down the camera and points to the chair. I go and sit down. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out several ties. "Can I restrain you" he asks. I agree. He comes over and ties my ankles to the legs of the chair. He ties my wrists to the arms. He stands back and studies me. I am spread eagle in the chair. He stands back and snaps a few more pictures. He grabs another tie and uses it as a blind fold. 

My nipples harden and my pussy weeps. I am beyond turned on. I love doing these things for my husband. I trust Jumin with my life. I hear his breathing get harsher. He takes the tie away from my eyes. He unites the ties holding my arms and legs. 

"Turn over" he tells me. I turn around in the chair and he ties my thighs to the arms of the chair. This position has my ass pointed in the air. I lean over the back of the chair and he ties my hands to the legs of the chair. 

He runs his hands over my ass cheeks. I wiggle it and he smacks it lightly. "Ahh..." I moan out loud. He lightly smacks my ass again. I hear him step back and then I hear the sound of the camera taking more pictures. 

I look over my shoulder and bite my lip. He quickly smiles and snaps even more pictures. I quickly play into his fantasy and throw my head back. I hear him chuckle and the camera snap away. I hear silence and then feel his hands run over my naked ass. I turn my head and watch him fondle me. He unites me and helps me off the chair. I look up at him and quickly drop to my knees in front of him. His eyes widen and he uses a tie to tie my hands behind my back. I look up at him and lick my lips. He grabs the camera and takes more pictures. I see that his cock is hard and straining against his pants. I look up at him again and he shakes his head no. 

I pout and Jumin laughs. "Okay I think I have enough pictures now" he tells me. He unites my hands and helps me up. I take my earrings out and put them in my jewlery box. Jumin helps me take the choker and bracelet off too. I then turn to him and help him get undressed. 

I need to feel my husband's hard body. I take his jacket off. Next he helps me with his tie. I quickly unbutton his dress shirt. I peel it off his body and let it fall to the floor. I run my hands over his firm chest. I reach down and unbutton his pants. I slide them down his legs. I reach for his boxers and he stops me. 

I push him gently until he falls back on the chair. I quickly straddle him. I rub my breasts against his naked chest. I grind my pussy over his boxers. "Mmm... MC, we can't" he tells me. "Yes we can. We just can't be rough" I plead with him. I capture his lips with mine. I reach down and free him from his boxers. 

"Ah..." he hisses as my hand strokes his length. "Please" I whisper in his ear. I grind my pussy against his hard cock again. "Fine, you win. But we are using a condom" he tells me. I know from the hard look on his face that this isn't up for debate. "Okay" I tell him getting up and heading over to his night stand. I open the drawer and grab one. I bring it back and place it on his hard cock. 

I climb back on him and he grasps his cock as I slowly lower myself onto him. I rock my hips back and forth riding him. Every time I try to speed up he calmly slows me down. "Gentle" he tells me. He reaches down and lightly teases my clit. He puts a little firmer pressure on it and I explode around him. 

Jumin stands up and I wrap my legs around his waist. As he walks us to the bed his hard cock moves inside of me. "Ahh..." I moan loudly at the feeling. He reaches the bed and crawls up it slowly so that he doesn't slip out of me. He stops and I unhook my legs and let my body fall on the bed. 

As my upper body lowers his does too. He gently pulls almost all the way out and slowly slides back in me. He keeps up this pace no matter what I do. "Close your eyes and give yourself up to me" he tells me. I do as he says and he rocks his hips. It feels so good. I focus on the feel of him sliding in and out and suddenly I slide into another orgasm. 

Jumin carefully pulls out of me and lays next to me. I open my eyes and look at him. "But you didn't finish" I tell him in protest. "It's okay he tells me. I got enjoyment watching you come apart" he tells me with a smirk. "Besides I won't be able to control myself" he tells me "and I don't want to accidently be too rough with you." 

I quickly come up with an idea. I know it will excite him and honestly I'm so ready to try it. "Jumin" I hesitantly ask. He looks down at me sweetly. "What my Queen" he asks. "Umm...you know when you... I'm ready for... gah this is so embarrassing" I stutter out. "MC, what are you trying to ask me" he questions. I take a deep breath. This is my husband why am I hesistaing? 

"Jumin,willyoufuckmeintheass" I quickly get out. I look at him and his mouth is just hanging open. "What...." He finally manages to utter. "Did you....did you really just ask me what I think you did" he finally gets out. 

I look him in the eyes and nod my head. "MC," he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "You don't really mean that" he tells me. "You dont have to worry about me, I'm fine" he tells me. "Okay but I really want you to" I tell him. 

He grabs my hand and really looks at me. "Oh my god. Your serious aren't you" he asks. "Yes. I feel like I really need it. When you touched me earlier I got so turned on. Now I feel like I have to have you in there" I tell him with complete honesty. "How about I play with you and see if that makes you feel better. Okay?" he finally asks me. "Yes please!" I beg him.


	18. Chapter 18

Jumin's point of view

I look at my wife in complete shock. Did she seriously just ask me that? "Okay, since you want to do this I think we should use the chair" I tell her. She gets out of bed and goes to kneel in the chair. "Hold on let me go get something real quick" I tell her. I go down the hall and grab a few things out of the closet. I go back in our room and she is sitting in the chair waiting for me. 

I place the items in the floor next to the chair and grab the ties. She kneels in the chair and I quickly tie her arms and legs to the chair. I make sure that she can move because I know this is going to be intense for her. I grab the lube and spread it over her tight ass. 

I rub some on my finger. I reach up and massage her ass cheeks. I feel her relax under my hands. I gently spread the lube around her ass. I slowly slide my finger into her. Her inner muscles clench around me. I move my finger slowly until her body accepts me. I move my finger in and out of her until she completely relaxes. I slowly add another finger to my assault. "Ahh god" she moans. 

I reach down and grab one of the items I grabbed from the closet. It's a plug. It looks almost like a babies pacifier. I stick it in my mouth and moisten it. I slowly gently fuck her with my fingers. I pull them out and slowly push the plug in. She tenses back up. I run my hands up and down her back raining kisses along her spine. 

I feel her relax again and I grab the handle of the plug and gently twist it. "Oh Jumin" she cries out. I slowly spin the plug around while also tugging on it at the same time. She lays her head on the chair and closes her eyes. I work the plug in and out of her ass. After a few minutes it slides in and out easily. "Jumin... Please" she begs me. "What do you want my Queen" I ask her sliding the plug in and out. "You... I want you please" she begs me. 

"Okay baby we will try it. If at any point you change your mind please tell me okay" I beg her. "Yes! I promise. I need you in me now" she cries out. With one hand I move the plug around. With the other hand I squirt some lube on my rock hard cock. I slide the lube around my cock making sure it's super slick. 

I quickly pull the plug out of her ass and place my cock against her hole. I slowly push my cock into her. She tenses up. I leave my cock where it is waiting for her body to accept me. I reach around her and play with her breasts. I roll her nipples between my fingers. She flexes her back and I slip inside her more. I keep playing with her breasts and also keep pushing in her little by little. "Ah" she moans loudly flexing her back again. I slide in half way. 

I slowly pull back out and feel her inner muscles relax. I push back in and I'm almost all the way in. The feeling is so damn amazing. She is so tight and warm. I flex my hips and finally slide all the way in. "Ahh... fuck" she moans. I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Do you like this" I ask her slowly moving my hips. "God yes" she moans loudly. 

I pull almost all the way out and she wimpers. "It's okay I'm not going any where" I assure her. I start moving faster. I watch her hands grip the chair tighter. I move faster and faster. I can feel my release coming. I hold off as long as I can making sure she enjoys this. I feel her body start to shake and I know she's close. I push my self all the way in and move my hips, my body slapping her ass. I repeat this several times pulling all the way out and slamming back in. 

I swivel my hips and she explodes. "Jumin!" She screams as she cums hard. I move quicker as her body pulls mine in, my balls tighten and I get even harder before I too explode inside her. I flex my hips and keep moving milking my orgasm. I quickly feel hers come on her again and she explodes again as I pull out. 

I quickly untie her and pick her limp body up and carry her to the bed. I quickly climb in bed beside her. I pull her into my arms and close my eyes. "I love you MC" I tell her as I fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up alone in our bed. It's Saturday, I know Jumin doesnt have to work today, so where is he? I lay in bed listening, trying to see if I can hear him somewhere. Nope the apartment is silent. I get out of bed and throw on some pjs. I peek in his office and he isn't there. I head down to the kitchen.

Hmm he isn't here. I can't believe he would just leave after what happened with us last night. I go to the fridge and grab a yogurt. I make a pot of coffee and go hunt down my computer. I find it in Jumin's office where I left it. I take it back to the kitchen with me. I fire it up and log in the RFA. 

I decide to head into the chat room and see if any one is logged in.  
MC has entered the chat  
MC~ is any one here?  
Seven~ God Seven is here  
MC~ hey Seven have you seen anything about last night?  
Seven~ I was hoping you would ask me that  
Last night was a huge success!  
Zen catching the heart you threw him was amazing!  
Jumin kissing you at the end of the song he dedicated to you  
Zen dedicating his performance to you guys  
Everything was so perfect!!  
MC~ did any one post any thing negative?  
Seven~ someone did try to say it was staged, but your blush after the kiss was too real to be faked  
MC~ omg that was posted!! I was so embarrassed when I heard them clapping!  
Seven~ it was so cute!!  
And let me say nice choice on the dress  
It was such a classy sexy choice  
Did it survive the night?  
MC~ omg I'm not answering that last question!  
Behave!   
Seven~ haha you just did. The dress is alive!  
MC~ okay I'm going to leave now  
Seven~ fine. I sent you an email with all the links on last night. Your welcome! Bye!!  
MC~ thanks Seven! Bye!  
MC has left the chat

Hmm. I decide to text my husband and find out where he is. I head into our room and grab my phone from the night stand. I have 3 missed calls. All from Jumin. Uh oh I guess my phone must still be on silent. I quickly call him back.

"Ah finally" he tells me relief clear in his voice. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was still on silent" I tell him. "Ah I didn't think about that" he tells me. "Jumin where are you" I ask him. "I had to run some errands. I didn't have the heart to wake you up to come with me" he tells me. "Oh. When are you coming home" I ask him. "Well that's why I'm calling. My father has had scheduled a meeting for C&R and he can't go. So I need to fly to Italy" he tells me. "What? When do you leave" I ask. "I'll be home in a few minutes to pack then I have to leave immediately for the airport" he tells me. "When will you be back" I ask thinking about my appoinent Monday. "Early Monday morning. I will be back in time for your appoinent" he assures me. "Oh okay. I'll see you in a few then" I tell him. "MC I'm sorry" he tells me. "I'll see you in a few" I tell him hanging up. 

I am so pissed off! I can't believe he would do this to me. After the night we just had together! I don't even want to be here when he gets home, but I have no where to go. I head in the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee and wait. 

I don't have to wait long. I hear the door open and take a sip of my coffee. He comes over to where I am sitting. He sighs. "Can you please come down to the bedroom and give me the silent treatment there? I need to talk to you but I also need to pack" he asks. 

I grab my coffee and head down the hall. I quickly take a seat in the chair from last night. I cross my legs and look up at him with a blank look. It's killing me to stay silent. I want to run up to him and drag him back into our bed. I want to be held and kissed. I want to wish him a proper good bye but I just can't. Not this time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

I look at my phone in disbelief. She actually hung up on me! Dammit. This is going to be so hard. Last night was absolutely amazing. I know I gave in to her and I know that if I don't leave now it's going to happen again. If it happens she is going to get pregnant and I just can't go through that again. 

I know she wants children. I do too, but the pain of loosing one is too great. I know I'm being a coward by leaving. I just don't know how to tell her that I don't want to try again. I get out of the car and head up to the apartment.

I walk in the door and she is calmly sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee. I walk over to her aching to hold her in my arms and comfort her. I stand there looking at her and she doesn't respond. "Uh" I sigh. "Can you please come into the bedroom and give me the silent treatment there. I need to talk to you but I also need to pack" I ask her. 

She grabs her coffee and walks to our room. She goes in and sits in the chair from last night. She crosses her legs and just looks at me blankly. Fuck, this isn't good. I walk over to the closet and grab my suitcase. "I know your mad at me and I understand. I will be back in time for your appointment Monday" I promise her. 

I finish putting my clothes in the suit case and turn to look at her. She is playing with the cup in her hands. I walk over to her and kneel in front of her. I can't leave her like this. "MC, I know your mad, but I didn't do this on purpose. I'm not leaving because of last night. You gave me such a beautiful gift. You gave me your undying trust. You trusted me not to hurt you, you trusted me to take care of you, you trusted me to love you. Those are such wonderful gifts to have given me. MC can you please say something? Anything" I quietly beg her. 

She finally looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Do you really mean all that" she asks me quietly. "Of course I do", I tell her brushing her tears from her eyes. "I love you MC, with every thing I have in me. My heart and soul is in your hands. My gift to you is trusting them to you. I trust you to protect them" I tell her honestly. She slowly leans forward and wraps her arms around me. "I love you Jumin. Thank you. Have a safe trip" she tells me holding back more tears. I hug her back and kiss her softly on her lips. "I love you too" I say grabbing my luggage. I walk out of our bedroom and leave.


	20. Chapter 20

Sitting in that chair pretending to be indifferent was the hardest thing I have ever done. I love that man so much but the hurt and anger just won't go away. He laid his heart bare, but it still feels like he's hiding something from me. I can't give in until I know what it is. I lean forward and wrap my arms around him. He is leaving and I will miss him. I don't want him leaving without us at least being on speaking terms. 

"I love you Jumin. Thank you. Have a safe trip" I manage to choke out. He hugs me back and kisses me. He turns to grab his luggage. "I love you too MC" he tells me walking out of our room. 

I hear the door close and completely break down and cry. I stumble over to our bed and lay on his side. I throw the blanket over me and grab his pillow and hug it to my body. I cry myself to sleep. 

I spent the weekend alternating between crying and working on the RFA party. Jumin calls me every night before bed and our conversations are awkward. Monday morning I wake up to Jumin calling me. 

I quickly answer it. "Hello Jumin" I greet him. "Good morning MC, I just called to let you know that I'm getting ready to board my flight. I will be home in plenty of time to go to your appointment with you" he tells me. "That's good. Should I wait here for you or meet you at his office" I ask. "I should be home in time to shower and change before we have to leave" he tells me. "Okay then I'll see you when you get here. Have a safe flight" I tell him. "Thank you MC. I love you. See you soon" he tells me. "I love you too and see you shortly" I tell him hanging up. 

I head out into the kitchen and Anne is there. "Hello Miss MC, would you like me to fix you something to eat" she asks me. "Yes please. Could I have an omellete" I ask her. "The usual kind" she asks me with a smile. "Yes please" I ask her. I go to the coffee pot and pour me a cup. I take it into the living room and wait for my breakfast.  

I finish my breakfast and head down the hall to get in the shower. I get out of the shower, put on my robe and head into the room to get dressed. Jumin is standing in the doorway. 

"I text you to let you know I was on my way, but I guess you were in the shower" he tells me. I walk over to him and give him a hug. I'm no longer angry but I am determined to figure out what he is not telling me. He wraps his arms around me and sighs. "I've missed you" he tells me. I hug him tighter "I miss you too" I softly whisper. He pulls away from the hug and kisses me deeply. He breaks away from the kiss first. "I gotta hurry up and get ready" he tells me turning into the bathroom.

I decide to dress up a little bit. Maybe we can stop for lunch after the appointment. I put on a pale pink summery dress. I add some light makeup and braid my hair in a single braid down the middle of my back. I grab some strap sandals and carry them out to the living room to wait for him.

Jumin walks in the living room all dressed. He is dressed more casually in a pair of dress pants and a less formal button up shirt without a tie. He looks up and sees me. I finish fasting the straps on my shoes and stand up. "Wow. You look amazing" he tells me. "Thank you" I tell him blushing. 

He takes my hand and leads us out of the penthouse. We set out of the building and Driver Kim is waiting for us. We aren't taking the limo this time just a towncar. Jumin helps me in the back and climbs in behind me. I grab his hand as we pull into traffic. "Are you nervous" he asks me squeezing my hand. "No more excited" I tell him. "Excited" he questions me. "Yes I can't wait for us to get back to normal activities" I tell him with a smile. He smiles back at me and looks out the window. Hmm that was strange I think to myself. 

We arrive at the doctors office and Jumin helps me out of the car. He takes my arm and escorts me in. We stop at the desk and check in. We sit and wait for the nurse to call me back. I fijit with my fingers and Jumin grabs my hand and holds it between his. 

"Mrs. Han" the nurse calls out. Jumin and I stand and follow her to the back. I stop and get my height and weight measured. "Hmm" the nurse comments. "It seems like you've lost 10 lbs since the last time you were here" she tells me. Jumin looks down at me with a frown. We follow her into the office. 

"Please undress and put this on" she tells me handing me a robe like dress. She leaves the room and I get undressed. Jumin takes my clothes from me and folds them neatly. I place the gown on and sit on the table. "MC you need to start eating. Getting sick is not good" he tells me. "Jumin I had gained a little bit of weight from the pregnancy. It's normal for me to loose it. I weigh the same as I did before" I explain to him. 

The doctor knocks on the door and comes in. "Hello Mr and Mrs Han. How are you today" he asks us. "We are good. Thanks for asking" I answer him. He looks at my chart and starts asking me questions. "When was the last time you had intercourse" he asks me. I blush and answer "um.. Friday" I answer him honestly. "That's fine your 4 weeks were up on Thursday any way" he tells me. 

"Was it painful" he asks. "No" I answer him blushing again. "Did you bleed during or after" he asks me. "No" I answer again. "Well that's good. That means your body is healed. I'm going to do an exam just to make sure though" he tells me. "Mr. Han if you would feel more comfortable, you could step outside if you would like" he tells him. Jumin looks up at me silently asking me what I want. "I would like him to stay please" I tell both of them. "Okay" they both answer me. Jumin comes up beside me and takes my hand. He knows I hate having these things done. The doctor has me lay down and starts his exam. Jumin squeezes my hand in support.


	21. Chapter 21

The doctor finishes his exam and leaves the room so I can get redressed. Jumin helps me to stand up. He sits and hands me my clothes. I quickly get dressed and sit in the chair next to Jumin. The doctor comes back in. "Every thing looks great. Your body has completely healed. So feel free to resume all activities" he tells us. "Do you have any questions for me" he asks us. "How long should we wait before trying again" I ask him. The doctor smiles at me "theres no reason why you should wait. It's actually easier to get pregnant again right after a miscarriage" he tells us. Jumin stands up "thank you Dr" he tells him holding out his hand for me to take. 

We walk out and get back into the car. "Should we go get something to eat" he asks me. "Yes please" I ask him. He instructs Driver Kim and we are off. We hold hands but neither of us speak. I can't wait to try to get pregnant again. I hope he doesn't have to go into work after lunch. I'm looking forward to an afternoon in bed with my sexy husband. 

The car glides to a stop at Jumin's favorite restaurant. He gets out and helps me out. We walk in and the hostess immediately greets us by name and takes us to our favorite table. Jumin selects our wine and we wait for our waiter. We place our order and sit in silence. 

"So how was your trip" I ask him. "It was very productive. We will now be working with a small Italian winery. The wine from Italy is so much different then the French wines we enjoy. They sent some bottles home with me for us to enjoy" he tells me. "That's great. Maybe I'll have Anne prepare us some chicken Alfredo for dinner" I tell him. "Mmm yes with her famous take on tiramisu for desert" he decides. 

We smile at each other and our food arrives. We share our lunch as we always do. He always orders the steak and I always order the chicken. We chat comfortably and eat well. "Dessert" he asks me. "Home" I tell him. He nods his head and we leave the restaurant. We get back in the car and head home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jumin's point of view

We enjoy our lunch and head home. I know as soon as we get home I have to talk to her. I have no idea how to tell her that I no longer want children. The car pulls up in front of our building. I get out and help her out. We go upstairs to our apartment. 

As soon as I close the door she is in my arms kissing me. I kiss her back and break away. "Wait" I tell her. She is undoing the buttons on my shirt. I grab her hands and she looks at me in question. "We need to talk" I tell her. She reaches down and attempts to take her dress off. "MC wait we really need to talk first" I tell her again. "Can't we talk after" she asks "I need my husband now" she tells me. 

I head into the living room and sit on the chair. I look at MC and she reluctantly sits on the couch. She looks over at me. "I really don't know how to say this" I tell her. "Jumin you can tell me any thing. What is it" she asks hesitantly. I can see the fear in her eyes. "Okay but please let me finish before you react okay. Please" I plead with her. "Okay just please tell me" she begs me. 

"MC, I don't want to have children any more" I quickly tell her. "I think we should use condoms or I could get fixed so that I can't get you pregnant" I finish. Her mouth opens and closes. I can see tears start swimming in her eyes. "What? Why not" she asks me. "I just think it would be better for us to keep our lifestyle the same" I explain to her. "Jumin why did you change your mind and when" she asks me. 

"I don't want our lifestyle to change and I figured it out after you lost the baby" I tell her. "Why don't you just tell me the truth" she asks me. "This is the truth" I tell her. "No Jumin it isn't. Your just afraid that I can't have kids. You just don't want to keep trying for me to just keep loosing them" she quietly tells me. "Oh MC no. No that isn't what I think. That isn't why I changed my mind" I try to tell her. 

"Yes it is" she tells me. "A child wouldn't change our lifestyle. We could easily hire a nanny to watch the baby while we went out. We could even hire a live-in nanny. That is just an excuse" she tells me with tears running down her face. I go over to her and try to take her into my arms, but she pulls away. 

"No you wanted to talk let's talk" she tells me angerly. "MC I swear that's not why I don't want kids. It has nothing to do with that. I just don't want them any more" I tell her. "Can you please just say it out loud. You don't want kids with me" she tells me looking me in the eyes. "Dammit that's not what I said!" I yell back at her. "I want to be with you. I just don't fucking want to go through that again. Never again do I want to see you go through that. It killed me. I can't see you hurt again. I can't see you go through that pain! I won't. I'm sorry but no" I shout at her. 

She flinches at my tone. "Fine I'm done" she tells me getting up and walking into our room. Fuck what just happened? I knew she would be hurt and mad but I didn't think she would believe that it was her fault. It's not her it's me. How the hell am I going to fix this?

I go and pour myself a stiff drink. I throw the drink back and my phone rings. I look at it and it's Jaehee. "Ms Kang this isn't a good time" I tell her. "I understand Mr Han, but it's an emergency. Someone made a mistake and the major account holder is on his way for an appointment" she tells me. "Where is my father" I ask her. "France" she tells me. I close my eyes. "Fine I'll change and be on my way" I tell her. "There's clothes here you must hurry please" she begs me. "Fine I'll be right there" I tell her hanging up. 

Shit this isn't going to help at all. I go down the hall and knock on the closed door. "What" she asks. "I'm needed at the office" I tell her. "Of course you are" she says. "Jaehee just called me" I try to explain. "Good bye" she tells me angrily. "Goodbye. I love you" I tell her. I get no response. I head out the door and go to the office.


	22. Chapter 22

I go down the hall to our room and curl up in the chair. I cry into a cushion so he can't hear me. After a few minutes he comes and knocks on the door. He makes up some excuse about work and I just loose it. "Good bye" I tell him. "Goodbye. I love you" he tells me. I quickly pull the cushion to my face and sob into it. I can't answer I'm crying too hard. 

I start thinking about our future and I can't. I just can't be here rite now. Every thing is his. Every thing reminds me of him. I have to get out of here. I just need some space to think. Where can I go and who can I trust. 

I quickly look at my phone and call Zen. I hang up my phone. He will be here in like 20 mins. I quickly change into some jeans and a t-shirt. I grab a backpack out of the closet and throw some clothes in it. I grab my sneakers and put them on. I grab a leather jacket that ironically Zen gave me. 

I go to his office and grab my computer. I leave my phone and wedding ring sitting on the bedside table. I look around to see if theres any thing I've forgotten. Elizabeth the 3rd is laying on my pillow. I want to cuddle her so bad but I know Zen is allergic to her. "Good bye sweetie. I'm going to miss you. I love you" I tell her. 

I walk out of the room and try to figure out how I'm getting out of the apartment with out them telling Jumin. I got it. I go and grab some of our clothes that need to be dry cleaned. I take them and drape them over the jacket and bag. I told Zen to meet me down in the parking garage. I have gave him the code so he should be almost here. 

I go to the door and open it. The security guard looks at me. "Mrs Han is there something we can help you with" he asks me. "No I'm good. I just need to take these down to the dry cleaner" I tell him. "Oh I can send them down with someone" he tells me. "That's nice but I need to show them a few stains that are on my dress" I quickly lie. "Okay then" he tells me letting me pass. 

I get in the elevator and stop at the cleaners. I hand them my stuff and get into the other elevator and head down to the garage. I hear Zen's motorcycle and run over to him. He hands me a helmet and I climb on holding onto him. He roars out of the garage and heads towards his place. I did it. I left Jumin.

Zen pulls into his garage and I climb off his bike. He gets off and helps me take off my helmet. "Okay we have have to walk a couple of blocks to get to my apartment" he tells me. "Okay that's fine" I tell him. He takes my back pack and slings it over his back. "Let's go" he tells me. 

I follow him out of the garage and to his house. He unlocks the door and ushers me inside. I look around and smile. This is not how I pictured his place. He sets my bag down and looks at me. I don't know what he sees on my face but he decides to show me around. 

We finish the tour and I sit down on the couch. I grab my bag and Zen grabs my hand. He sees the spot where my wedding ring should be and quickly looks up at me. "MC what happened" he asks me gently. I pull my hand away and take a deep breath. "I left him" I tell him. 

"Okay I see that much" he tells me. "What I want to know is why" he says. "I went to the doctor today and found out that I can try to have a child again. We went home and he told me that he doesn't want to have kids anymore. We argued and..." I start crying. 

Zen pulls me in his arms and holds me while I cry. "I just can't believe he let you leave him" he tells me. "Well... He he doesn't exactly know yet" I tell him. He pulls away and looks at me "what do you mean he doesn't know yet" he asks. "Okay we argued. I went into our bedroom and he came to the door and told me that he got called into the office. He left and I called you" I tell him.

"So did you leave him a note or text or any thing" he asks. "No I didn't. I left my phone and my ring on my night stand" I tell him. "Oh MC, he is going to flip when he realizes" he tells me. "I don't think so" I tell him. "Oh believe me Jumin is going to turn the city upside down looking for you" he tells me. 

"Zen, he told me that he doesn't want kids with me because he doesn't want to go through another miscarriage. There's no future for us. I don't think he even cares about me any more" I tell him crying all over again. He pulls me close and let's me cry it out. I fall asleep in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

I finish my emergency meeting and head home. I call MC to see if she wants me to pick any thing up for her. She doesn't answer. I look at my phone and see several missed calls from the chief of security. I quickly call him back. 

"Mr Han" he answers me. "You tried to call me" I say. "Yes, I'm... it's Mrs Han" he tells me. "What about her" I ask. "Well she took some clothes down to the dry cleaner and never came back" he tells me. "Wait what" I question him. "She never returned to the penthouse sir" he tells me. 

I grip the phone in my hand. "Check the security footage and see where she went. Check all the exits and call me back" I order. I hang up and call Seven. 

"Yo" he answers. "I need you to hack in the footage of my building" I tell him. "Why" he asks. "MC is missing" I tell him. "Hold on" he tells me typing furiously. "She was last seen leaving the penthouse heading to the dry cleaner" I tell him. "Look into it and call me back" I tell him hanging up. 

We pull up to the building and I rush in. I go to our apartment. "Sir, I checked the apartment and you need to see this" the chief guard tells me. He leads me down to our bedroom. He walks over to her night stand and points. I look and it's her phone and wedding rings. I quickly sit as my legs give out. Shit! She left me.

My phone rings. "Yes" I say. "Jumin I saw her go into the dry cleaner. Then she exited it and went to the elevator and exited through the parking garage. She walked out and I lost her" he tells me. "I know" I tell him. "Wait what" he says. "You can quit looking" I tell him. 

"Jumin what's going on" he asks me. "She left me. MC left me" I tell him. "Why the hell would she do that" he asks. "We fought" I tell him. "So? Couples fight. It happens. She wouldn't willingly leave you" he tells me. "She left her phone and her rings on the night stand in the bedroom" I tell him. "I'll find her" he tells me. "Do what you want. I don't care" I tell him hanging up. I look around. Everything reminds me of her. How the hell am I supposed to live with out her.


	23. Chapter 23

Zen wakes me up gently shaking me. "MC you should eat something. I made you some food. Please come eat" he asks me. I sit up and go sit at the table. I pick up my fork and start eating. "Thank you Zen" I tell him. "It's just some fried rice no big deal" he tells me. "No, I mean thank you for coming to get me and letting me stay here until I can figure things out" I tell him.  

"MC, you don't need to thank me that's what friends are for" he tells me. "I do have some questions though. Do you want Jumin to know where you are? And if he gets a hold of you, do you want to talk to him" he asks. "No I don't want him knowing where I am yet. I don't want trouble for you though. And no I don't want to talk to him either. I need some space to think things through" I tell him. 

"MC, I know he is going to freak when he figures out that your gone. You may not believe it but he will. And if you don't want to talk to him or see him, I will respect your wishes. Just don't be surprised when he finds you" he tells me kindly. "Thank you Zen" I tell him. 

"I have to figure out where I'm going to stay. I can't cramp your style for long. I don't want to crash on your couch forever. I just don't know what to do yet or where to start" I tell him. "First there is no rush. And you are so not sleeping on my couch. You can have my bed. Your a guest. And I will do what I can to keep Jumin away from you" he tells me. 

"Are you sure" I ask him. "None of this is your problem and I hate to impose on you. I just didn't know who else to call. Seven and I aren't that close. And Yoosung really wouldn't have been much help. Jaehee is too close to Jumin, she would never have been able to keep this quiet" I tell him. "MC, relax. It's fine. I'm glad I can help" he tells me smiling. His phone rings. I hold my breath. "Oh it's Seven. Wonder what he wants" he mumbles. I freeze. Shit. He knows!

Zen looks at me as he answers his phone and puts it on speaker. "Seven, what's up" Zen asks him. "Zen is MC with you" Seven asks. "Why are you asking" Zen asks. "Dammit Zen is she there or not" Seven asks again. "Are you going to run back to Jumin with my answer" he asks. "No... I just need to know" Seven tells him. "Yes she is here. She doesn't want him to know and she doesn't want to speak with him and I don't want to be in the middle. I just want her to be able to figure shit out in peace" Zen reluctantly tells him.

"I understand. Jumin called me in a panic thinking something bad had happened. I looked into it and called him back. He must have figured something out before I called cause he told me to just stop looking. I couldn't do that though so I hacked cameras and seen your hair and a woman on the back of your bike that looked like her" he tells Zen. 

"Ah yeah I forgot to grab the second helmet and I wanted her to be safe so I gave her mine" he tells Seven. "I don't know what to do Zen he doesn't sound good" Seven tells Zen. "Me either but you didn't see her either. She's tore up. She has no idea who to turn to or what to do. I'm just going to support her and make sure she is okay. I kinda think shes in shock rite now" Zen tells him. 

"Well Jumin doesn't sound so good rite now either. I really hope they can work this out and soon. They are so good for each other. She makes him human and he gives her confidence. Well I'll let you go. I do suggest you stay out of the chat room for a while though okay MC" Seven tells me. 

"Wait how did you know it's on speaker" I ask. "Haha cause I'm good" he tells me. "Thanks Seven. Could you... never mind" I say. "Yes MC, I will keep an eye on him. Bye" Seven says hanging up.

"So what do you want to do tonight" Zen asks me. "Cry and sleep" I answer him with a smile. "Cool movie and veg night" he tells me. "Yeah" I mutter. "Pick the movie and I'll get it started while you put on some decent pjs" he tells me sternly. I rummage through my bag and realize I didn't pack any. "Zen, do you have some sweats I could borrow" I ask him. "You forgot pjs, didn't you" he asks me. "Yeah well I usually don't" I try to say but he interupts me. "Ah gross! I'll go find you something" he tells me rushing out of the room. I finally smile a real smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

It's been a week since she left. This has been the worst week of my life. My employees are ready to kill me. If I'm not angry at myself then I'm helpless. I've heard through Jaehee that MC is still staying with Zen. Which kills me too. I miss her so much. I want to go to his apartment and make her come back, but I can't. 

I'm the reason she felt she had to leave. I'm the fucking reason she is with him. Zen is such a ladies man, I wonder how long... No I can't even think about her being with someone else. I'll go full on crazy thinking like that. 

Elizabeth the 3rd jumps up onto my lap. She puts her front paws up on my chest and meows in my face. "What is it Princess" I ask her. I try to pet her and she bites me. What? She doesn't do that to me. She jumps down and goes over to the bed. She smells MC's pillow and meows loudly. Oh, I guess she misses her too. Damn. 

Another week has gone by. I miss my wife. My cat hates me. My employees fear me. My wife hates me. I hate my self. I just don't know what to do any more. 

My phone rings bringing me out of my destructive thoughts. "Han" I answer. "Jumin, its Seven. I need you to log on to the RFA chat room for a minute. I did an upgrade but to see if it works I need to have every one log in separately. Just log on in and I'll be on in a few mins okay" he tells me. "Fine just don't take too long" I tell him. "Okie dokie" he tells me hanging up.


	24. Chapter 24

Its been two weeks since I left Jumin. It's killing me. I'm trying to be happy for Zen, but it's exhausting. Zen's house phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it's Seven. "Hello" I answer. "Hey MC. Can you log on to the RFA chat room for me for a min. I did an update and need to see if it works. Just log in and wait I'll be there in a min okay" he asks me. "Okay" I tell him. "Thanks MC talk to you in a few" he says hanging up. 

I grab my lap top and sign into the RFA. I log into the chat room

MC has entered the chat  
MC~ you here Seven?  
Jumin~ no he isn't.   
MC~ oh. He told me to log in and wait for him  
Jumin~ really? He told me the same thing  
MC~ I believe we have been tricked  
Jumin~ I think the same thing  
MC~ I'll just go then  
Jumin~ wait! Please don't go yet  
MC~ okay...  
Jumin~ I dont know where to begin. How are you doing? Do you need anything? You didn't take much with you  
MC~ I'm okay. I went and bought some things that I needed.   
Jumin~ How did you do that? You didn't touch any of our joint accounts  
MC~ I used my RFA pay check account. I forgot to have it changed to deposit into the joint account  
Jumin~ is it enough to cover everything you need? You can use the joint account. It's yours too  
MC~ no it's not mine. My name is on it yes, but it's your money not mine  
Jumin~ actually no it's not just mine. When we got married you received half of everything of mine.   
MC~ What? I signed a prenup, remember?   
Jumin~ next time you should read what you sign. You signed a partner ship agreement. You own half of everything I own under my own name. The only thing I couldn't give you a part of was C&R. And that's because it's part my father's.  
MC~ Why would you do that?  
Jumin~ because I want us to be equals. I don't want to have any more than you do  
MC~ Jumin that's just... What happens if we divorce?  
Jumin~ IF we were to divorce, all of our holdings would be spilt in half. I would keep half and you would keep half. Any any future money I earn would automatically be split and put into an account in your name.  
MC~ oh my god. Why on earth would you do that?  
Jumin~ because I love you. Because I want you taken care of and happy even if it isn't with me. I don't want you to ever have to worry about anything ever again  
MC~ is there any way to give it all back  
Jumin~ No. Once you signed it that was it  
MC~ Dammit. You tricked me. I trusted you and you fucking tricked me into taking your money.   
Jumin~ hold on. No I didn't. You had your own lawyer. Didn't he tell you what you were signing?  
MC~ he told me it was a marriage agreement. Not what ever the hell it was  
Jumin~ I'm sorry he didn't tell you, but it's too late to back out now. Plus marriage and partnership mean the same thing  
Seven has entered the chat  
Seven has left the chat  
MC~ So is there any thing else you want to talk about  
Jumin~ yes but not on here  
MC~ have you changed your mind  
Jumin~ have you  
MC~ I asked first  
Jumin~ can we please meet some where and talk  
MC~ talk about what? Neither one of us has changed our mind. The only thing left to talk about is...   
Jumin~ please not yet. Please don't use that word yet  
MC~ okay.   
Jumin~ okay we will meet or okay to the other  
MC~ both. But where? I don't want to make the evening news  
Jumin~ no I dont want that either  
MC~ somewhere neutral.   
Jumin~ I'll figure something out and text you. Okay?  
MC~ Jumin I haven't replaced my phone yet  
Jumin~ oh. Should I send you yours?  
MC~ Seven is supposed to be getting me one this afternoon. He said something about making sure it was untraceable and unhackable  
Jumin~ oh. I see. Then message me when you get it and I'll send you the address. Wait no I'll send Driver Kim to pick you up  
MC~ I'll find my own way there  
Jumin~ at least let me send him. You trust him. I won't be with if that's what your worried about  
MC~ okay. I'll message you when I get it then  
Jumin~ okay I'll talk to you later then. Good bye  
MC~ Good bye Jumin  
MC has left the chat

I close down the computer and cry. *Knock- knock. I head over to the door and look through the peephole. It's Seven. I am so mad at him! I open the door and step back letting him enter. "Please don't be mad" he tells me. "I am. How could you do that" I ask him with tears running down my face. "MC don't cry. Please. I just wanted you two to speak. I hate seeing the two of you like this" he tells me pulling me in his arms. "I'm so mad" I sob. He sits down and holds me while I cry.

My tears finally start to stop. "Seven why did you do that" I ask him. "Because I love you two and can't stand to see you both like this. Either it was going to make you talk or make you fight but either way you both got to talk" he tells me wiping away my tears. "I just want you to know that you and Jumin are the only ones who can see that chat. That was the special update I did. Your computer and his phone are the only things that have that conversation on them" he tells me. 

"Hey I brought you your new phone" he tells me reaching in his pocket and handing it to me. "It's unhackable and untraceable. Well to any one else but me" he tells me. I look at my new phone. It's really nice. It's top of the line and brand new. It's also my favorite color baby blue. "Thanks Seven" I tell him climbing off his lap. 

"I'm sorry MC, that I made you cry. I loaded all your old contacts in it for you already. I also gave the number to every one but Jumin. I figured if you want him to have it you'll give it to him" he tells me. He stands up and turns to me. "Are you okay? I don't want to leave you if you aren't" he tells me. "I'm okay. I need to let Jumin know my number so he can let me know when to look for the car" I tell him. 

"I've never been in your situation before, but can I give you some advice" he asks me. "Sure what is it" I ask him. "Just listen to him. Let him work out his speach and try to understand his points. I'm not saying forgive him, just listen with your heart" he tells me. "Okay thanks. I will" I tell him. He walks out the door and leaves. 

I pick up my phone and call Jumin. "Hello" Jumin answers. "Hi, it's me" I tell him. "Your voice sounds funny are you okay" he asks. "Yes, I'm fine. When should I look for Driver Kim to arrive" I ask him. "Is an hour from now okay? I found a place that has a soundproof private dining room with a private separate entrance" he tells me. "Yes an hour sounds fine" I tell him. "MC,... I guess I'll see you in an hour or so" he tells me. "See you soon" I tell him hanging up. 

I quickly make my way to Zen's room and look through the few items I have for something to wear. I grab a pair of leggings and a nice light purple sweaterdress. I quickly jump into the shower and start getting ready. I finish and apply some of the make up Zen picked out for me. He bought me something to help me hide the dark circles under my eyes. I quickly apply it and go look out for the car.


	25. Chapter 25

I see the town car pull up. I check the note I left for Zen. I grab my bag and phone and lock up behind me. I head out to the car and Driver Kim opens it for me. "Nice to see you Mrs Han" he tells me. "Thank you Mr Kim for picking me up" I tell him. "Your very welcome Miss" he tells me closing the door behind me. I sit back and try to relax. I still can't believe that I'm going to see my husband for the first time in 2 weeks. I'm so nervous. I have to make sure to stay calm and be distant like Zen's been trying to teach me. 

The car glides to a stop and Driver Kim opens my door. He escorts me to the entrance and waits for me to go inside. I stop once I'm inside. "Mrs. Han" a woman asks me. "Yes" I answer her. "Right this way please. Mr Han is waiting" she tells me. She rings a buzzer on a door and Jumin opens it. I go inside. The door closes behind me. 

"I hope this is alright" he asks me. "I was pressed for time and this is the best I could come up with. It's completely sound proof so no one can over hear our conversation" he tells me. "This is fine" I tell him. He smiles at me. "I hope your hungry. I ordered a variety of different options. It's kind of a sampler buffet that they do" he tells me. 

I walk over to the table. Jumin pulls back my chair and I take my seat. I wait and he takes his seat across from me. He hands me a plate and takes one for himself. I look at the variety of foods placed in front of us. I reach out to serve myself and Jumin stops me. "Just let me know what you would like and I will get it for you" he tells me. I quickly point out the things I want to try. He adds them to my plate and then fills his. He quickly pours us both a glass of wine. 

I quickly take a sip before he can attempt to propose a toast. "I figured we could talk after we eat" he tells me. "Yes that's a good idea" I tell him picking up my fork. I dig into the food and it's really good. "Mmm this is really good" I tell him. "Yes it is I'm really quite surprised" he tells me. We both quietly eat, neither of us saying much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumin's point of view

I pace around this small room waiting anxiously for my wife. The waiters bring in the food I ordered and set it up on the table placing covers and warmers over it all making sure it stays hot. They bring in the wine I ordered and get that ready too. I look at my phone and Driver Kim tells me that they are pulling up now. I go stand by the door and wait for them to buzz me. 

I am so nervous. The door buzzes beside me and I quickly open it. There she is. There's my beautiful wife. I open the door and she steps in and looks around. "I hope this is okay. It's the only place I could find on such short notice" I babble to her. "It's fine" she tells me. "I hope your hungry. I ordered a variety of their buffet selections for us" I tell her. "I figured we could eat before we talk" I tell her. "Sounds good" she quietly says. She walks over to the table. I quickly pull her chair out for her. I head over to my seat and quickly sit down. She looks at the different foods in front of her. I hand her a plate and grab mine. She reaches for the serving utensil and I stop her. "I can get it. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it for you" I tell her. She quickly points out what she wants and we start to eat. 

She puts her fork down and takes a deep drink of wine. She places her glass back down and looks at me signalling that she is ready to talk. I quickly take a drink myself and sit back in my chair. I look in her eyes and can see her trying to be strong. 

I open my mouth to speak and the words just tumble out. "MC, I am so sorry I hurt you and pushed you away. I have come up with an agreement, a compromise of  sorts. I would love for us to get back together. I would like if we could start again. I would like to try to have another baby with you. But here's the compromise part. If something happens and we loose this baby, we stop trying and I get the surgery. If we really want children I say we adopt. There are lots of children on this planet who need a loving home. Please MC, what do you think?" I finally ask. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his speach, I just sit there in shock. I can't believe he came up with all that. If he had said this before, we wouldn't have even gotten in the fight. I feel tears run down my face and I can't stop them. I love this man sitting in front of me so much. 

"MC what's wrong? Am I too late? Did you move on already? I can understand if you did. I was an ass. I am an ass. I didn't give you the opportunity to discuss your feelings about all this at all. I just stupidly made up my mind and tried to force my plan on you. I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me" he asks me. 

"Are you finished yet" I ask him softly. He quickly nods his head. "Jumin, are you sure this is what you want? Your not just saying this to get me to come back are you" I ask him. "I'll do just about anything to get you back" he tells me. "Any thing but lie to you again. MC I'm telling you the truth the absolute 100% truth" he tells me. And he is serious. I can read the truth in his eyes and unshed tears. 

"Jumin, I would love to try to have another baby with you. That's all I ever wanted. I was so upset because you made a decision with out even speaking with me about it. You took away my choice and that hurt. Our marriage, as you put it earlier is equal. Neither one of us is above the other. We have to make these types of decisions as equals. If you cant do that then tell me now so that we can just end this before either of us gets our hopes up and our feelings hurt. I can't go through this again. I won't go through this again" I tell him. 

I look up at him and the tears are flowing freely down his handsome face. I get up and walk around the table to him. I stop in front of him and gently wipe the tears from his face. I hold my hand out to him. He quickly grabs it and pulls me in his lap. "I love you Jumin" I tell him openly crying. He pulls me closer and holds me tight. "I love you too MC" he tells me crying as well. We sit and comfort each other as equals.


	26. Chapter 26

I sit in his lap until both of our tears have stopped. He brushes mine away. "MC, are you serious about giving our marriage another try" he asks me. "Yes I am. These last two weeks have been the worst ever. I've missed you so much Jumin" I tell him. "So have I. I'm so very sorry. I love you so much" he tells me. "Jumin," I question. "Yes MC, what is it" he answers me. "Please take me home" I tell him. 

He stands up with me in his arms and quickly grabs all of our stuff. He walks over to the door and I open it for him. He carries me out side to the waiting car. Driver Kim smiles at us and opens the door. Jumin carefully gets in holding me tight. "Home. Through the parking garage please" he tells him. Driver Kim nods and closes the door. 

I quickly grab my phone and send Zen a message. *going home to my husband. I will pick up my stuff later. Thank you for being such a great friend* I quickly type out. Jumin looks at me with a jealous look on his face. "It's not even close to what your thinking. Absolutely nothing happened between us" I tell him. 

"I believe you. And I trust you" he tells me. I squirm a little in his lap. He places me next to him on the seat. I look up at him in disbelief. "There is no way I'm making love to my wife for the first time in weeks, in the back of a car" he tells me. I pout at him. "That's cute but still not going to work" he tells me smiling. 

I grab his hand and sit back in my seat excited to finally be going back home. "Oh, Elizabeth the 3rd is going to be very happy to see you" he tells me. "I doubt that. She is your cat not mine" I tell him. He runs his hand over a scratch on his arm. "Apparently not so much" he tells me. "I think she is mad at me" he tells me. "What makes you think that" I ask. He shows me his arm. "She bit me earlier when I tried to pet her" he tells me. "Wow. Should I kiss it and make it better" I ask him with a smirk. "No. No kissing any thing until I get you home" he tells me with a naughty smile. 

We pull inside the garage and Jumin gets out of the car. I take his offered hand and climb out too. He swoops down and carried carries me to the elevator. He holds me in his arms the entire ride up. We get off on our private floor and the security opens the door for him. They close it behind us. 

Jumin sets me down and I look around. "First things first" he tells me he pulls something out of his pocket and kneels down in front of me. He takes my left hand and kisses my ring finger. He slides my engagement and wedding rings back where they belong. 

"Next time you take these off, I will spank you" he tells me. I quickly look down to the floor "yes Master" I calmly say. I hear his sharp intake of breath and I know he's excited. "MC, look at me" he tells me. I look up at him. "No please let me make love to my wife first" he sweetly tells me. 

I grab his hand and lead him to our bedroom. I open the door and step inside. He closes it behind us and just looks at me. I hurry to the foot of the bed and drop down into position. "MC?" He asks me. I look up at him. "Please Master I need you" I tell him. He looks down at me in wonder. I put my head back down and stay still. 

He walks over to my dresser and grabs some items, he places them on the bed. "Five minutes" he tells me walking out the door. I quickly get up and look at what he has picked. It's a white lacy bra and panty set with garters and thigh highs. It looks like my wedding underwear, but it's not. I quickly put them on and braid my hair. I put on some sexy heels and kneel back into position. 

I hear him walk back into the room and place some items on the bed. This is my favorite part. I love giving up control to him. I love not knowing what he is going to do or what he is going to use. "God I've missed seeing you like this" he tells me. "Stand up" he orders me. I am so ready. 

I stand up and keep my eyes lowered. I feel his eyes running over my body. "I'm going to go easy on you since you are the one who asked for this" he tells me. "Bra off" he orders I reach up and undo the clasp letting the lacy material fall to the ground. "Head up" he orders. I lift my head up and avoid looking into his eyes. 

"Thong" he tells me. I pull it off around the garters. "Garter" he tells me. I undo the garter but leave the thigh highs on. "Chair. Facing me" he tells me. I sit in the chair facing straight ahead. He steps closer to me. "Lean back" he tells me. I lean back but keep my lower body close to the edge. 

"Hands out" he tells me. I hold my wrists out to him. He quickly attaches leather hand cuffs to them. He places them on the arm of the chair and locks me into place. "Ankles" he tells me. I spread my legs and place my ankles next to the legs of the chair. He lifts my ankle and hooks my leg over the arm of the chair. He quickly ties it into place. He does the same to the other side. I am now spread out completely. I can feel my body weeping for his touch. 

He comes closer and drops to his knees. "Watch me" he orders me. I quickly look into his eyes. I watch as his mouth latches on to my breast. He takes the nipple into his mouth and sucks hard. "Ohh" I moan loudly. His hand travels down to my wet pussy. He circles my clit before sliding his way down to my slit. His other hand comes to slide around to my ass. He takes his fingers and slowly inserts them in my weeping pussy. 

"Oh so wet already" he says sliding his fingers in and out of me. "Ah" I continue to moan. His mouth moves to my other breast and he takes that nipple into his mouth too. Both of his hands move to my pussy. One is playing with my clit while the other one fucks my slit. "Master may I come" I quickly ask feeling my body's tension build.


	27. Chapter 27

"Not yet" he tells me pulling his fingers away from me. I look down at him. He reaches next to him and grabs a strange beaded thing. "This is another type of plug" he tells me. He takes it down and slowly inserts it into my pussy. As he pushes it in the beads get bigger so it stretches me. He quickly slides it in and out of me. "Now you may come" he tells me as his mouth sucks on my clit. Between his unrelenting mouth and the strange feeling of the plug, I quickly erupt into an orgasm.

He continues to slide the plug in and out of me. He takes his fingers and gets them full of my juices. He slides the plug out of my pussy and places it near my ass. He takes his wet finger and starts rubbing the natural lube all around my ass. I feel the bead slip into my ass. "Ah" I groan loving this feeling. 

He slowly pushes another bead into my ass. He leans down and licks my wet pussy. He slides his tongue in and out as he gently pushes another bead in my ass. "Ah Jumin" I moan at the different sensations. I feel my ass relax and he pushes another bead into me. His other hand starts rubbing my clit. I feel my body start to quicken as I approach another orgasm. "Wait" he tells me. His tongue goes back to work fucking my pussy, his finger rubs my clit faster. "Jumin" I moan as the orgasm gets even closer. "Now" he tells me as he fucks me harder with his tongue. As I start shaking he pushes the rest of the plug completely into my ass, while flicking my clit. "JUMIN!" I scream as I explode. 

He sucks up all my juices as he twirls the plug inside me. He stands up and takes off his clothes. I lick my lips hopeing I can taste him. He walks over to me and places his hard cock in my face. I wrap my lips around him and suck him deep into the back of my throat. "Easy" he tells me. I slow my actions down as he fucks my mouth. I feel his cock get bigger and I know he's close. He slides his cock out of my mouth. He gets down on his knees in front of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jumin's point of view

I look down at her as I fuck her mouth. Damn she looks so fucking hot like this. My hard cock between her pink lips. Her hands and legs all tied up unable to move. I look down and can see her pussy dripping. From this spot I can see the handle of the plug sticking out of her ass too. I feel my balls tighten and my cock swell. I pull out of her mouth. I kneel down between her spread legs and rub my cock through her slit.

I position myself at her entrance. I slowly push my rock hard cock inside her. Damn she is so wet and tight. "Mmm" I moan. "Ah" she groans. I start flexing my hips sliding in and out of her. I reach down and twirl the plug. I feel her pussy tighten in response. I pull out of her and quickly undo the restraints. 

"Turn over and grip the back of the chair" I tell her. She quickly does what I said. Her tight little ass is in the air. I grab the plug and ease a bead out of her. She moans. I position my cock at her entrance. I slam into her as I slam the bead in her ass. "JUMIN" she screams as she explodes again. I quickly slam in and out of her pulling on the beads as I go. My balls tighten again and I know I can't hold off again.

I pick up my pace and really start pounding into her. I pull the plug all the way out and slide it back in. I keep pushing it as I slam my cock in and out. I push the plug all the way in and as I feel her quicken again I pull the plug out while hitting her g-spot with my cock. "Fuck" she screams as we both cum hard. I pull out of her and feel her go limp. 

I smile. I pick her up in my arms and carry her to our bed. I take her shoes off and the thigh highs. I climb into bed beside her and pull her to my chest. I feel her breath tickle my chest. I hold her tighter. I can not begin to describe how I feel rite now. She has chased away all of my darkness. I feel nothing but light when I look at her. I love this woman. I love my Queen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly wake up wrapped in someone's arms. I look around confused. Everything comes rushing back to me. We made up. I'm at home and my husband rocked my world. I smile contently. I move slightly to get a better look at my sexy husband. He is sleeping peacefully by my side. I move my leg and feel his erection. Hmm let him sleep or wake him up. 

I slowly slide my body away from his. He frowns but stays asleep. I creep down on the bed until I reach my goal. I look up and he is still asleep. I gently run my tongue up and down his hard length. I take his cock into my mouth. I go slowly so that he doesn't notice rite away. I take him further in my mouth and taste myself. I can't help the moan that escapes. 

I quickly take his entire cock in my mouth and slowly move my head back and forth. I feel his hands come searching for me. I suck him harder. His hands find my legs. He shifts my body so that I am on his chest. My pussy is close to his mouth. He pulls me down further and latches on to my clit. 

I really start to fuck him with my mouth and he answers by fucking me with his tongue. I am literally grinding on his face. I feel him growl and it makes me so hot. His chin hits my clit and I moan around his cock. He starts shifting his hips so that I take him deeper. I feel his cock get bigger and know he's close. He smashes his face into my pussy and fucks me harder with his long tongue. I grind again and he hits my clit and I cum all over his face. He slips out of my mouth. 

Jumin picks me up and sits me down on his cock. He easily slides all the way in. Jumin sits up and I feel his chest against my back. "Ride" he huskily whispers in my ear. I quickly pick up my pace his hands urging me on. Up and down I go, while he rocks our hips. It feels exquisite. He hits my g-spot over and over. 

I feel him harden even more and he really starts moving under me. He bites down on my earlobe and I explode screaming his name. He rocks a few more times. "MC" he yells exploding inside me. I get off him and curl back up to his side. "Sleep my beautiful Queen. I love you" I hear him whisper. "I love you too my handsome King" I answer him as I fall back to sleep safe in my husband's loving arms.


	28. Epilogue

It's been four months since I moved back home. Jumin has been so wonderful to me. We talked all our problems out and now understand each other better. I'm sitting at home in my new office finishing up some emails for the upcoming party. Jumin isn't too happy that I refuse to cancel it, but he understands. I shut down my computer and make my way down the hall to the kitchen. 

Jumin is plateing up our lunch. I stand in the door way and watch my handsome husband. He turns around and catches me watching him. "Good your here. I was just about to come get you" he tells me. "Sit and eat" he says holding out my chair. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back. I move to sit in the chair and he gives me a quick kiss. 

We sit and eat the delicious lunch he has prepared. We chat about his work and the upcoming party. We make plans to go watch another one of Zen's shows. "The painter will be here this afternoon to finish painting the trim" he tells me. "So make sure the door stays closed while they are here" he tells me. 

"Okay" I answer him. "Actually why don't we go shopping" I suggest. "This way we won't be here while they are painting" I tell him. "You just want more clothes" he tells me. I smile at him "well thanks to your wonderful cooking I really don't have a choice do I," I tell him. He gets up and walks over to me. 

I turn in my chair. I already know what he's about to do. He drops down on his knees in front of me. He raises my shirt and rubs runs his hands over my belly. "Hello my little Prince. Mommy here keeps blaming me for your arrival. But I remember Mommy helping just as much as Daddy did." He looks up at me smiling. 

Yep I'm pregnant again. I'm four months along. It looks like this one isn't going any where for a while. Jumin is so excited. We just found out yesterday that our little one is a boy. Mommy and Daddy couldn't be more proud and more in love.


End file.
